Shinobi
by HyugaSora
Summary: Shinobi takes place in a setting very different from the one in the Naruto series. Our main characters are still ninjas, however their feelings are the main focus. Action chapters are short, while character developing ones are long. Shinobi tries many different genres through it's high number of chapters it has no right in having. Beware: Main characters based on my friends and I.
1. The Three Shinobi

The boy moved noticeably slow, he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. In his home he heard his own footsteps echoing without disturbance. He slid open the door and stepped outside. Looking back in, he seemed as if he were to say farewell. He slid the door shut and smiled. Running, he had no thought in his head but his destination. His speed and his movements resembled skipping. This was rare, for Hyuga Sora, only happening when no problem faced him.

The young male sprinted, not wanting to keep Sora waiting. He knew Sora was good, but when conflict occurred he would turn into someone else. No, not conflict. Sora hated it when things did not go the way he planned. Still not stopping, Uchiha Kagemaru wondered if the other one would make it in time.

"Damn…"

The last of the ninja trio was still at home. "Obaa-san?" He called out to his mother. "Where is my custom kunai knife?"

He only realized his mistake after hearing the loud thumps from the hallway. His mother was nearing the door when he corrected himself.

"I mean okaa-san…" Uzumaki Hikariko heard her walking away and sighed to himself, realizing he could have died.

"Should we wait for him?" Kagemaru asked Sora.

They had reached the training field before Hikariko. He heard the odd sound that was Sora's "other" voice, only used when he was displeased, when his companion spoke.

"No, it'd just waste my time."

Kagemaru didn't want to upset Sora, which would only cause trouble. Also, he had a new technique he had been itching to use.

"I guess he can join when he arrives, right?"

Sora kneaded his chakra, changed it to water, and then formed the Tiger hand seal.

"Gunshot!"

Water shot at an amazing speed from Sora's mouth. Kagemaru had expected Sora to start with the familiar offensive attack. He shouted the technique's title while forming the two hand seals needed.

"Red Beam Technique!"

A beam of red light shot from his hands. The two attacks clashed, forcing both boys to cover their eyes, due to the blinding light created. A smile snuck its way onto Sora's face. He wasn't going to waste any time. Raising both hands to start another attack he saw Kagemaru running towards him. Did he think he stood a chance with Taijutsu? Sora was alright at hand-to-hand combat, though Kagemaru was better off fighting from a distance, with ranged techniques. Such a plan would not work on Sora.

"Body Flicker Technique."

His body disappeared for half a second; he would reappear further away from Kagemaru. Kagemaru stopped and quickly used his next technique.

"Wind Release: Air Bullets!"

Sora had fallen for it. The shots of air hit him, sending the ninja flying.

"Why did you start without me!?"

Hikariko was able to finally make it. He expected this, but did not know the acceptable way to react to this situation.

"Sora, was it your idea to train without me?"

Though his accusation was correct, Sora argued, something he would only do as this Sora. Kagemaru knew this was the start of a fight, one which would only end with a very angry Sora and a displeased Hikariko.


	2. A Dark Past

Kagemaru was starting to feel he should just run away and not come back. Both Hikariko and Sora were on a mission with him. Notably, it was their first C-rank. Sora was acting like he was the most important member of the group, as he had the ocular technique known as Byakugan, the white eye. Hikariko, obviously unnerved, was even quieter than usual. His anger was unable to reach Sora.

Their mission was to track down a missing-nin, so they needed the Byakugan. Sora moved at a slow pace, slow for him anyway. Kagemaru wondered if he was actually following the missing-nin's chakra, or just pretending to. He knew Sora would normally tell them if he hadn't a lead, but that look in his eye meant he was going to be more ignorant than usual.

They followed Sora's supposed lead for what seemed like forever. Hikariko was feeling skeptical, so he decided to make sure they weren't just running because Sora didn't want to admit he couldn't find the missing-nin.

"Are you sure that the chakra you picked up is going to lead us to her?" He called to Sora.

His companion's eyes changed completely.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing."

They were approaching a forest now. Sora's eyes widened, he had found her.

She stood, leaves falling around her unmoving body. The ninja slowed to a stop.

Wind whispered through the air, gently pushing the four of them. Her sky blue hair waved passionately with the wind. She wore a black cloak that was detailed with red clouds.

"Ayame!" Sora cried at her.

He was about to strike her, when Kagemaru stopped him.

"Sora, I can use the trees to my advantage. With my speed and Hikariko's Ninjutsu, we can beat her. You've already helped us enough with your Byakugan."

Sora responded without taking his eyes off of his opponent. "I'm taking this bitch down myself!"

"Oh! Is it Sora now? Sora-Chan? Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

Her voice was as Sora remembered it. Hikariko and Kagemaru were unnerved when they heard her use Sora's name. Kagemaru couldn't make sense of it. _How does she know Sora? He's just a normal guy, right? _Hikariko's eyes met Kagemaru's; they both stared at Sora, wanting an answer to the obvious question. _Sora, just who is Ayame?_

_Ram, Bird, Boar, Monkey, Ram._

"Water Release: Water Gun!"

Sora expertly preformed the hand seals.

"Too slow, Sora-Chan"

Ayame had already kneaded her chakra and formed the Tiger hand seal.

"Gunshot."

Ayame's water bullet clashed with Sora's stream of water. Sora was sent flying. _How the hell did she-?_ _Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat , Yang Water, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Hare, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Yang Water, Rat, Boar, Bird._ Ayame was able to perform all of these hand seals in less than a second.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!"

_Oh fuck! _

Nothing. Just silence. Hikariko quickly realized Ayame's mistake. There was no water for the dragon to form. _Now, Sora! This is your chance._

"I've already surpassed you!"

Something about Ayame threw Sora's emotions around. He had to kill her. It was his mission, as well as his goal. He ran towards her, she has already caused enough pain. He stopped.

Sora could hear tree after tree being ripped apart.

"I'm not skilled enough to create a water dragon from nothing." Ayame began to explain. "There's a small body of water, just north from here. That's where my dragon was created."

The water dragon sliced through the air. It shot towards Sora, shoving him through the air. He broke through several trees before landing.

"Ack!"

He hit the ground with so much force; he tumbled until he hit another tree.

"You're trying to use the skills I tought you against me?" Ayame's words hurt Sora even more. "You should know, you can't surpass your master."


	3. Tears? Sora's True Self

Sora woke up to a worried Kagemaru, who also wanted answers. Hikariko's head subconsciously turned to his friend waking up. He explained that Ayame would have killed them, had he not used his Dragon Fist Technique. She was taken by surprise and congratulated him on landing a hit.

"She said she would kill you in due time."

"Sora…" Kagemaru began to ask, just who was this Ayame?

Hikariko ignored him and went on. "We brought you to this inn so you could rest, but we're going after her again."

Sora sat for a few minutes. He worked up the strength to stand up, not wanting to be the weakest link. His eyes began to change again, to the other Sora, the Sora that had more to do with Ayame than he did.

"I'll use the Byakugan to find her again."

"We need to know who she is first."

Kagemaru was tired and hungry, but he needed an answer.

"A missing-nin from Kirigakure, she came to The Land of Fire for unknown reasons."

"No!" Kagemaru cried at Sora. "Who is she to you, Sora?"

_I don't need to answer to this guy!_ Sora was not going to explain anything he didn't want to. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Hikariko's custom kunai on a small wooden table. In one swift motion, he grabbed it and forced Kagemaru toward the wall. The knife was no more than a centimetre away from his neck.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I'm the only one who's done anything on this mission, and you dare to ask your leader such personal questions?" Sora whispered to Kagemaru. "You want to know?"

"Why don't you let Sora tell us?"

Hikariko knew Sora, this person was not him. Actually, he was the complete opposite of the real Sora.

"Dragon Fist."

He jabbed Sora, sending him flying across the room. The traces of electricity faded from HIkariko's hand. Sanity returned to Sora's expression as he got up. He looked as if he had just become conscious of the situation.

Tears ran down his face, falling to the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry." That was all he could manage.

He didn't know exactly what happened, but he figured he had done something wrong. He slowly got up, and leaned against the wall. Hikariko and Kagemaru were on the opposite side of the room. He didn't want to be with anyone right now.

Surprisingly, Kagemaru ran toward Sora. Hikariko stopped him.

"We don't know if he's safe." He warned.

Kagemaru had seen Sora's eyes, those were his real eyes. Sora fell to the ground again, sobbing. Both his friends ran to him.


	4. Abandoned

"She gave me the Byakugan." Sora managed to say, breaking the silence. The tears still didn't stop, but he continued. "Ayame was my teacher. She told me I had potential, and taught me everything she knew."

His friends still didn't understand, though they listened.

"I had no idea she was just using me, using my chakra. One day she just- the village. I-I killed. Then she and- they left. The Konoha ninja saved me; I lived under the alias "Hyuga Sora", though I was never actually a Hyuga."

It was so much information. Hikariko sat, then he stood, unable to calm his emotions. Kagemaru looked at him, feeling the same way.

"I don't know why!"

Both were unnerved by Sora's change from sadness to anger.

"Whenever I don't like something, I just don't remember how, but it disappears."

_That Bitch!_ Hikariko stood, again.

"Sora, I promise I'll"

What?

"I'll"

_What will I do?_ What could he do to protect his friend?

Kagemaru, understanding his situation, finished for him. "We won't let her hurt you."

No one was going to harm his friends, even if that meant risking his life.

Suddenly, screams erupted from the inn. Not a second later, a large area of the place was in pieces. Sora knew she was here, he fought hard to stay in control. He was not going to lose. Not now, when it most mattered.

The screams faded, signalling the inn was abandoned. The three ninja prepared themselves. Ayame's cold voice broke the newborn silence.

"Hyuga Sora … you are no longer useful to me."

Hikariko erupted with anger. "Fuck off, Bitch! We won't let you hurt him!"

Sora turned to him. He was glad his friends were by his side.

"Kari… thanks."

From what seemed like nowhere, a young kunoichi appeared, a cold look in her eyes. She dashed at Sora, kunai in hand.

"The fuck?"

Kagemaru had no idea what had happened. Sora blocked the attack with his own kunai, effortlessly.

He lowered his weapon and called to his foe. "May! What are you doing?"

May, a name Sora's companions did not know. She seemed to be older than them. Hikariko realized Sora was fighting her alone, and losing. He stepped forward, then stopped. _Wait. Sora seems to know her, maybe she was taught by Ayame too. _It made sense.

"Well, I thought you would at least be able to handle her."

Ayame dashed from the darkness, knocking Sora away from May's attacks.

"This is going to be easier than I had hoped."


	5. The Puppeteer's Water Dragon

May now faced Kagemaru and Hikariko, blocking them from Sora and Ayame. How could they fight her? They were almost certain she was Sora's friend. She acted just like the "other" Sora. His wasn't the only life Ayame stole. They silently agreed not to hurt her.

"Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet."

That didn't stop her from hurting them.

"Why? How could you do that to her!?"

May was Sora's friend, Ayame had taken the only person he loved.

"No!"

He was letting it take over, soon he would be a puppet again.

"I won't let you use me anymore!"

Ayame ignored his pain. "Don't worry, I won't need you anymore. My new puppet is much more powerful."

_ No!_ Sora was not going to let her use May.

Time stopped. Sora remembered everything he had been through with May. Their training, their rivalry, their friendship, their love, and their bond that was broken. He was already angry, looking at the situation again made him furious. He could feel it. He really wanted to kill Ayame.

_ Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat , Yang Water, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Hare, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Yang Water, Rat, Boar, Bird._ Again Ayame preformed the hand seals. The water dragon soared through the air. Kagemaru and Hikariko stopped and stared at it. Even May, who was about to attack them, flinched at the sight of it, her eyes softened, as if showing concern. A second later they were made of steel again, showing no emotion. Maybe the bond wasn't broken.

Sora began preforming the hand seals required for the water dragon, this time he would win. He held the last hand seal longer than the others and hoped the technique would work. Ayame smiled, knowing it had not.

"Foolish child."

Her dragon was now a few feet from Sora. They were both surprised by what happened next.

From Ayame's dragon's water, another began to form. It turned and they clashed. This was Sora's water dragon. It was obvious how much stronger it was than Ayame's, even Sora was amazed. Again an odd softness returned to May's eyes. She fainted, mid-attack. Hikariko awkwardly held her in his arms, half expecting her to wake up and attack him. Ayame's dragon was defeated.

Ayame had been defeated, she lay on the ground. Sopping wet and broken, Sora almost felt sorry for her. She looked up at him, still managing to look a little scary.

"I promise I'll get you back, Hyuga. And when I do, your death will be ensured."

Ayame formed a hand seal. The pain that Sora had been fighting suddenly went away, the pain of his other self. He was surprised, realizing how much strength that actually took._ Now, May is safe. And so am I._ Sora fainted, he was finally free.


	6. Return

Sora woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. He reflected on what had just happened. How long had it been?

Sora tried to remember what happened after he defeated Ayame, but his memory failed him. He couldn't remember. He opened his eyes.

He was in the hospital, again. He was back in Konoha, his mission was complete. Where were Kagemaru and Hikariko? What happened to May? He wanted to know, but he just lay there.

Hikariko walked in, followed by Kagemaru. Sora immediately sat up. He realized he was crying and quickly dried his eyes. As he lowered his hands from his face, he saw Hikariko quickly approaching him.

"Why the fuck do you always get so hurt?" Hikariko asked playfully, while giving him a not so playful punch.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how much of a burden I was." Sora apologized, jokingly.

Kagemaru sighed. He would never understand how they could speak to each other so disrespectfully, and still remain such close friends. Realizing his friends had suddenly become silent, he walked closer to them.

"Is the other guy gone?" Hikariko asked, now much more serious.

"There is no other guy." Sora explained. "But yes, he's gone."

"Is the pain from him gone?" Kagemaru asked, cutting in.

"Don't worry, Kage. He's gone, though I didn't get his memory back." Sora reassured him.

The boy was ready to laugh at his own joke, but instead stared at the ground, blushing. He was the only one who got the reference. All three of the boys read a lot of manga, but Sora had definitely read the most. However, it was obvious he was not your average otaku. He was the kind of person that would read a whole series in one day, and then cry for hours, as if he had been reading it for years.

Hikariko knew better than to ask Sora which series he had referenced this time.

"Where's May?" Sora asked as they left the hospital.

"She left the hospital a few days ago." Kagemaru answered.

"How long was I out!?"

Hikariko was a few paces behind them, lost in thought. Kagemaru looked back at him. Their eyes met, and he resumed his conversation with Sora.

Hikariko's face had been the object of the criticism of many. His eyes were piercing, the first thing anyone would notice about him. This was something not even he could understand; his eyes were usually covered by a larger than average fringe of messy black hair. His mouth was large, and he rarely smiled. When he did smile however, his less than perfect teeth were exposed. And his nose…

This time, Sora looked back. He smiled affectionately. He was oblivious to the rude comments about his friend. In fact, he believed Hikariko to be a pretty good looking guy. This unnerved Hikariko much more than the criticism.

Sora turned back around, and bumped into the biggest problem of his life.


	7. A Light Behind the Dark

"Sorry." Sora managed to say, as he was grabbed by Kagemaru, to keep him from falling.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The words sounded sincere, but sounded as if they should have been sarcastic.

As Sora opened his eyes, the girl's expression seemed to change. She eyed his black hair. Her gaze slowly travelled to his waist, where his hair ended. She obviously disapproved of him.

"Sora, you okay?" Kagemaru asked as he akwardly stepped in between them. His friend nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, come on. Be a man." The girl began; she seemed to be starting a long rant.

"Hey, he's been through a lot." Kagemaru began to argue, he stopped. "Excuse us."

As they walked away, Sora looked back at her. Surprisingly, she was still standing there.

"Hey, my name's Sora. They're my friends Hikariko and Kagemaru!" He called to her.

As Sora turned around, Kagemaru seemed upset. However, Hikariko smiled. He turned around, and they began to walk away. Sora started walking to the sound of the girl's reply.

"I'm Kagami!"

Kagami bolted away. She was going to visit her friend, Nate, in the hospital. As she ran, her almost golden hair flew over her eyes. She raised her arm to push it aside. As she continued, a strong wind blew, recreating the mess of hair. She stopped to fix the mess. Her hair was so annoying, even at shoulder length, but she wouldn't cut it, for she knew hair any shorter would be unsuitable for a girl.

"You took forever, Sora."

May had been at his place, waiting for him, ever since she got out of the hospital.

"Sorry?" Sora apologized, wondering how he could have prevented being unconscious for so long.

"I'm kidding." She assured him. "I like your new name."

"Thanks?"

Hikariko wondered what Sora's old name was. Kagemaru realized this and brought up a new topic before he could ask.

"I guess we were right in thinking you were a friend of Sora's before we met him." He began.

"Are you deaf?" Hikariko butted in. "Didn't you here what he was saying to Ayame?"

Kagemaru wasn't sure why, but mentioning Ayame didn't seem like the best thing to do around May.

Sora insisted that they stayed; he wanted May to get to know his friends. She told stories of their past, much to his dismay. Kagemaru was delighted to know someone who was practically family to Sora. Hikariko was silent for the most part. He checked the time, it was almost midnight.

"May-Kun, do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. Don't worry about me." May answered.

"Hey, watch yourself Kari." Sora chimed in. "May is a year older than you, show some respect."

"Aren't you the one who always believed that age doesn't matter?" Hikariko and May countered his statement together. They both blushed and stared at the ground, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Hikariko-Kun. You can call me whatever you want." May managed to say.

Sora's eyes drifted to the ceiling. He wondered for a few seconds. He looked at May. She rose an eyebrow, wondereing what he was staring at.

"I like your haircut." Hikariko managed to say what Sora was thinking. "It looks nice, especially with your hair colour."

Sora and kagemaru were amazed; Hikariko was much more social, for whatever reason. He was just trying to be nice, though after saying this he couldn't help but notice May's hairstyle. Her hair was naturally white and dyed blue in random places. When he had first met her, it almost met her feet. She had cut it shorter, so it only reached her shoulders now. She wore it in a spiky ponytail.

"Wait May, where are you staying?" Sora asked. "Do you have friends in Konoha?"

May seemed a bit surprised. She smiled as she answered him.

"Silly Sora, I'm staying with you!"


	8. Irregular

Sora awoke to an irregular morning. He had been sleeping on the floor, in front of the low table the four had been sitting around the night before. He noticed the blanket that covered him, and realized he had fallen asleep right here. He closed his eyes, recollecting the events of yesterday. Only then did he hear the sound of someone else in his home.

Sora turned his head toward the kitchen; he felt the sound had come from there. He made his way to the kitchen door and closed his eyes yet again. The sound he had heard was a plate meeting the counter. His eyes jumped open to the sound of the toaster. Who the hell was in there?

"Oh."

The realization made Sora want to slap himself. Instead, he entered the kitchen.

"Morning." He sighed to May, as relief washed over him. He wanted to say more, but somehow couldn't.

An awkward first morning was to be expected. They hadn't seen each other in years, yet May now lived with Sora. Though their morning had just begun, Hikariko was already out, trying to train.

"I'm telling you Sora is just as strong as me, he might be stronger." He tried to explain, again.

Kagami laughed, not taking him seriously. "Hikariko-San, do you seriously think that guy is anywhere near your level of strength?"

Hikariko thought the Nara clan's forest would be the perfect place to train without being interrupted. When he asked Kagami for permission, he never suspected she would be the one to prove him wrong.

"What a beautiful forest!"

Hikariko and Kagami turned to see who had spoken.

"It sure beats the crappy village." He noticed them and redirected his speech. "Don't you two agree?"

The man wore a black cloak detailed with red clouds.

The Hokage of Konoha, Sonya, wasn't anything like what Sora expected. Her office was cluttered with books and scrolls, and he expected the old desk to break from the weight on it any second. The room was so dark, unnerving him even more. The hokage herself however, looked young and energetic. In fact she looked as if she were still a teenager. Only the dark tone in her voice reinforced her authority.

"It may be old, but it still looks pretty cool. Don't you think so?" She was referring to the sword Sora was now holding. "Will you accept it?"

He had trouble answering. Sonya had explained the sword had belonged to his family. Even so, he still didn't like having it. The sword itself didn't seem too fond of him either.

"I should warn you, that sword seems to be pretty valuable, so I wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to steal it." Sonya mentioned to him, as he decided it would at least impress his friends.

Sora held the scary sword in front of him as he walked. He studied the sheath, not daring to remove it.

"I wonder if Kari will buy it off me."


	9. The Cloaked Man's Mission

"What are you doing in this forest?" Kagami asked the stranger, her voice was cold and accusing.

The cloaked man casually walked toward her as he spoke. "Excuse me I'm looking for a guy named Hyuga Sora." His eyes wandered to Hikariko. "Have you seen him?"

Hikariko wished he had more time to think. The stranger was making his way toward them. He didn't want to be anywhere near this guy. Not only did he sound fucked up, the man's cloak was identical to Ayame's. Now he was only a few steps away.

As the "fucked up", cloaked man made his way to the two teenagers he noted the boy's reaction to him mentioning Sora. He smiled, deducting that they knew his target, or someone who had his target.

Kagami stepped in the way. Although she didn't even know the man, she wasn't unnerved. To her surprise, he actually slowed down. His midnight black hair, which almost met his feet, waved at the ground as he stopped. Still ignoring Kagami, he stepped to his right so he could reach Hikariko.

"Do you happen to know Hyuga-San? I want to have a word with him." He extended his hand to shake Hikariko's. "My name is Kerri."

Kagami watched as Kerri shook Hikariko's hand. She hated being ignored.

"Look, I don't care what business you have with Sora. He's not here so you should look somewhere else." She said to him.

Kerri spoke as he turned to face Kagami. "Oh, you know him to? If he's not here, where might he be?" He began to redirect his questions to her.

As Kerri finished speaking, he stopped and stared at Kagami. He seemed to be thinking, determining something.

"I'm fifteen."

"What? No, that's not what I was thinking!"

"I'm a little bit worried about Sora, now that you've shown your true colours."

"That is not what I was thinking about!"

Hikariko watched as the two aimlessly shot back and forth. At least this gave him more time to think. He couldn't imagine what connection Kerri had with Ayame, who bore the same cloak. Except Sora. Was Hikariko's friend's past coming back to haunt him again? Would he be going after May as well?

"You're that girl, right?" Kerri asked Kagami, beginning to reveal what he had really been thinking. "Nara Kagami?"

"Yeah, that's me. I didn't realize I was famous."

"I knew it! Unlike the rest of the people of your clan, which specializes in shadow manipulation techniques, you use a variety of Earth techniques."

Hikariko witnessed the epic sight of Kagami turning her fist to stone and sending Kerri flying.


	10. Earth Release

As Kerri dusted himself off, Kagami continued to question him. He leaned on a tree, a less bored expression on his face.

"If you wanted a fight you could've just said so." He called to her, not daring to move closer.

Hikariko dashed at him, kunai in hand. Though, he had no intention of killing Kerri; he still wanted to know how this man knew Sora.

"Earth Release: Earth Shaking Palm." Kerri dashed forward as he used the technique. He smashed the ground in front of Hikariko, sending dust and rocks flying. Kagami ran to them to protect the boy.

Kerri was faster. He reached Hikariko before Kagami did and knocked the kunai from his hand.

"Damn it!" Hikariko yelled, throwing a predictable punch, still blinded by the dust. Kerri must have dodged, the fist hit nothing.

As the dust cleared, Hikariko expected to see his enemy at any moment, but didn't. He immediately turned around, expecting a surprise attack. He still did not see Kerri. Instead, he saw Kagami on her knees holding her stomach, crying. She had been stabbed.

Hikariko ran to help his friend.

"Damn you Kerri! This is between us, leave her out of it. She doesn't even know Sora!"

Before he could reach Kagami, he heard Kerri's footsteps behind him. He turned too quickly and fell backwards. He looked up at the cloaked man and wondered how things could end like this.

"Oops, well she's dead now." Kerri said casually as he made his way to him. "I guess it's just you and me now."

Hikariko was ready to cry.

"I'm not dead yet, dumbass!" Kagami's voice erupted from behind Kerri.

"How'd you survive?" Her murderer asked, amazed.

"Ever heard of shadow clones?"

Hikariko slowly crawled away from them. Kagami was obviously stronger than he had expected. Though, even after proving how badass she was twice, Kerri was still confident. His speed was overwhelming and he was unhurt by Kagami's technique. _Could he be so powerful his victory is already ensured?_

"Earth Release: Earth Shaking Palm is a technique that requires the Snake hand seal." Kagami began, a scary seriousness in her voice. "How did you use it without preforming the hand seal?"

"I guess I'm just that badass."

"I'm nearly certain you aren't."

"Bitch."

"Pervert."

Hikariko felt pretty useless, watching Kagami fighting against Kerri alone. He realized he had overestimated Kerri, now seeing his strength matched Kagami's. The two used a variety of earth based techniques, striking swiftly and retreating quickly. He couldn't be bothered to pay close attention to the fight, as he preferred lightning based techniques. He seemed to have forgotten that Kerri was after Sora.

"Shit, shit, shit. Wait, hold on, time out." Kerri stopped using techniques and retreated, far away from Kagami.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Kagami called to the fleeing man. Her hands were on her hips and her head was slightly cocked to her right. She wore an annoyed yet concerned expression. "If you need a bathroom break, that's fine. Unless you were planning on answering nature's call in my forest?"

"No, no, that's not it." Kerri was slowly backing away now. "I may or may not have forgotten to feed my cat."

Both Kagami and Hikariko were ready to criticize his lame excuse. However, their attention was caught by the woman falling from somewhere in the trees. She, just like Kerri, wore a black cloak detailed with red clouds. As Kerri ran to her, Kagami and Hikariko looked up to where she had fallen from. A boy stood upon a branch looking down on the scene with his blood red eyes. Kagemaru had unlocked the Sharingan.


	11. False Speed

"Aoko!" Kerri cried out, as he ran to the injured woman.

Kagemaru jumped from the branch and went to join his companions. Before he reached them, he looked back at Kerri, who was holding the cloaked woman in his arms.

"Aoko, you better not leave me!"

Kagemaru couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Then he noticed Kerri's cloak. He had never used the Sharingan before, but his foes didn't know that. He was prepared to fight this mysterious man. Hikariko put his hand on Kagemaru's shoulder and looked into his bloody eyes.

"Calm down Kage, this guy is strong." He turned to face the girl with golden hair, still speaking to Kagemaru. "We should let Kagami-San handle this."

"He's probably weaker than you think." Hikariko's friend spoke carelessly, but still sounded serious. "He's not the one you were fighting."

Kagami and Hikariko quietly tried to decipher what Kagemaru was talking about. They were distracted from their silent accusations by Kerri getting up. He slowly stood, his back turned to them.

"Am I mistaken?" Kagemaru asked Kerri, his voice even colder. "The one who was using all those techniques was that woman." He began to explain, pointing at Aoko, who was being helped up. "Your "speed" is actually your partner quickly using a variety of Earth techniques from a safe place, and you striking when your opponent can't tell where you are."

Kerri didn't respond. He stood silently, still not facing the ninjas. Aoko looked at him, then Kagemaru, confused. She whispered something to him.

Kerri turned slowly. "Yeah, you're right. Aoko's techniques are pretty badass. Much cooler than anything I can do. Though, she hates fighting, so I pretend to fight for her. To be honest, I really don't want to, but she forces me." He pointed at Aoko with blaming finger, to emphasize just how scary she was.

The Sharingan showed Kagemaru that Kerri would dash at them before it happened. He stepped back, unable to react properly. Kerri stopped right in front of him. He extended his finger and poked kagemeru's forehead, making the ninja stumble.

"I don't believe we've introduced ourselves." He said, as his cloak roared like the wind, flapping around passionately.

"Uchiha Kagemaru, nice to meet you." Kagemaru said awkwardly as he got up.

"My name is Kerri." He shook Kagemaru's hand. And they started their fight.


	12. Kind

The Sharingan was tiring to use, but Kagemaru didn't care. He could easily predict Kerri's movements. Though, he couldn't help but like the cloaked man. Kerri seemed so friendly. Kagemaru winced, remembering his cloak resembled Ayame's.

Kerri dashed forward, his right fist extended. Kagemaru's Sharingan could barely keep up. The fist made contact with the boy's stomach. Kagemaru was sent flying back. His back slammed against a tree.

"Holy fu-!" He tried to speak, but his words were cut off by a series of coughs. Blood spat from his mouth with each cough.

"Kick his ass, man!" Hikariko called, trying to encourage Kagemaru. He stopped and thought about his choice of words. "Kick his ass, Kage."

"Don't use shit you don't understand in fights." Kerri offered advice to Kagemaru. Though his words weren't as polite, his voice still held a kind tone.

Kagemaru rose and thought. What could he do in this situation? What strategy would work?

Kerri understood the ninja's situation perfectly. His green eyes worked like an odd camera's lenses. Every second his eyes would, erratically, tighten their focus on Kagemaru. He sighed.

Kerri's words no longer held their kind tone. Instead, he spoke like a strict teacher, the kind of teacher that could manage an entire class, full of idiots, without breaking a sweat. And he did. "I guess you're the strategy guy, the one who makes his team's plans."

Kagemaru spat a mix of saliva and blood to the side. "Yeah, Sora and Kari are stronger than I am, so I don't fight very often. Instead, I craft a plan for them to follow."

"So, you're the strategy guy, and your friends are the fighters?"

"Actually, even though Sora is a good fighter, he doesn't do much on most missions." Kagemaru's words were going to be cut off by another cough, but he fought it.

"You're too weak to beat me as you are." Kerri said, his kind voice returning.

"You're right." Kagemaru realized there was no realistic way out of this situation. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the answer. In this situation, even with the Sharingan, he would die.

Kagami and Hikariko watched as Kerri and Aoko, their apparent enemies, helped Kagemaru up. They had not interfered with the fight, feeling Kagemaru wanted to fight alone. As Kagami wondered if that was the best idea, Hikariko stepped forward. He wanted to ask what was going on. He was sure Kerri was going to kill Kagemaru.

"The next time we meet you'll be way stronger than me." Kerri told Kagemaru. "I can tell you're the type that matures quickly."

"Yeah, look forward to me kicking your ass." Kagemaru joked, not fully understanding. He wore a wide smile. His expression changed to look more serious. "Your cloak. . ."

Kerri looked offended. He turned to Aoko, who managed to look completely unharmed. One would never guess she had fallen from who knows how high. Kerri turned back to Kagermaru.

"Your cloak. . . I've seen it before." Kagemaru said, now that Kerri faced him again.

"How rude! Just because I'm part of a criminal organization, you think I'm a bad person. You shouldn't believe stereotypes Uchiha-San!"

"Huh?"

"So what if I work for Akatsuki!?"


	13. Missing

"So what if he works for that organization? It's not like they're S-rank criminals who murder innocent people." A sarcastic voice called in response to Kerri.

Kerri's tone became much more serious. "Long time no see, Sonya." He turned to face the young Hokage.

"Kerri-Tan, I hope you haven't been hurting my students. Sora-Chan told me about a woman with a black cloak, and I thought you might know her."

"I don't, not anymore anyway. Aoko and I are leaving Akatsuki, it seems the other side is going to win. Konoha is protected by the world's finest ninjas." Kerri nodded to Aoko and they turned to leave. "It seems like you've become stronger than me."

Only now did Kagemaru, Hikariko, and Kagami notice the two teens with Sonya. May and Sora watched Kerri and Aoko walk away with confused expressions. Kagemaru turned back to the cloaked strangers. When they came here, they were their enemies. Now, it seems Kerri had changed his mind after meeting them. The boy wondered what "Akatsuki" was.

"I look forward to seeing you take Akatsuki down." Kerri called to them, but a silhouette in the sunset now.

Sora looked to May, who was most important to him. He had to know who Ayame really was, and why she joined a criminal organization. He forced back the tears in his eyes. He had to do this for May, no matter how much it hurt him. He ran to Kerri and Aoko, leaving his comrades behind. May watched as he left her side. Ayame had affected both of their lives; she wanted to know the truth. She ran after Sora.

"Sonya-Sama, what is Akatsuki?" Kagemaru asked, watching Sora and May running to find the truth.

Sonya looked at the young ninja and thought about his question. She answered what he really wanted to ask. "Your friends won't rest until they know more about Akatsuki because Ayame was a member. Akatsuki's goals are unclear. However we know they have killed many. I would imagine those two want to defeat the organization."

Hikariko wanted to know more, but he knew he couldn't yet. This was Sora and May's business; he wasn't going to trespass on their territory. Though, he was determined to help them. No matter what, he would prove that Kerri was right in trusting them to defeat Akatsuki.

"You're just going to let them go, Sonya-Sama? They're criminals, right?" Kagami asked.

Sonya smiled. "They still have roles to play in this story…"


	14. Taking Sides

Everyone felt as if they had the pieces of a puzzle. Though, not all of the pieces had been found yet. The edge pieces, the ones that everyone would want to reach for first were missing. Thus, this confusing puzzle, the truth behind the mysterious organization, was not yet complete. A second puzzle's pieces lay amidst the ones of the first, the puzzle that told Sonya's relationship with Kerri. This puzzle had barely been started, a side quest that seemed unimportant. Sora and May wanted to complete both puzzles, thinking it would end their grief.

"Kerri-San!" Sora shouted as he slowed to a stop. The cloaked couple turned to him. The look his eyes showed his pain. Kerri understood he still had explaining to do. Though he had wanted to leave quickly, for fighting Sonya was too much of a hassle, something made him stay. Somehow, he wanted to, for the first time, take a side. He wanted to help this boy find the truth. Too bad he couldn't. "What is . . . Akatsuki?"

"I should probably start with the leader . . . though; I don't actually know who he really is." Kerri started, sounding like a teacher again. "I don't really know why Akatsuki was formed either, though I do know its purpose." He paused, probably for dramatic effect. "Akatsuki's purpose is to help others find a purpose. Either that, or complete their goals."

May listened to Kerri from behind Sora, who had not noticed her yet. She noted his dark expression. He turned to Aoko and back. He didn't want to meet her eyes, which seemed to be holding back concern. "So, Akatsuki helps people?" She finally said. Sora looked at her with eyes that questioned her presence.

"Sure. Though, I'm sure not a single member has died happy. They can't live full lives; they're killed before they can." Kerri told them. "It's obvious to me now that the big cheese is just using them to reach his goal." He spoke as if he was an expert with no experience, acting as if he were never a part of the organization.

"Why would they join, just so they could be used?" May asked.

"You're allowed to kill? The leader doesn't really care for others. Something about being betrayed, I'm not sure." The inexperienced expert said, trying to skip over the parts he was not too sure about. "It's complicated; everyone has their own reason."

"What was yours?" Sora asked him. Though he regretted asking such a personal question, he waited for an answer.

Kerri turned so he wasn't facing the teens. Why did he feel like this? Why did he think that they could take down Akatsuki? Kagemaru's efforts to win entered his mind. He remembered Kagami and Hikariko, who had faced him before. The two standing behind him, the results of Ayame's cold heart, amazed him the most. How could they have fought her and survived? "Sonya, you really do amaze me. How did you find such talented kids?" He spoke to no one. "You'll find out why I joined later, I promise."

Sora and May watched as he stepped forward, feeling he had stayed too long. Just as Aoko started to follow him, he stopped.

"Ayame was a piece of work, Akatsuki at its lowest." Kerri finally wanted to stop fucking around. "Your lives aren't the only ones she ruined."


	15. I Want to Protect You

"I thought we were the only ones." Sora said sadly. He was done hiding his pain, which had become too great. Though, he still did not cry. He had just finished explaining what Kerri had told him, May going over the parts he left out. He sat on Hikariko's old and tattered couch, Kagemaru on his left. Hikariko, sitting to his right, wondered how many people's minds Ayame had stolen. How many people did she force to fight? How many people actually joined Akatsuki willingly?

"Don't worry, when we defeated that woman her technique died with her. Your freedom is proof of that." Hikariko reassured him. He patted his friend's head. He remembered Sora was not the only one who was now free. Turning to May, who sat in the seat left to the couch, he could see that she was no longer paying attention.

"That doesn't bring back the people who have died because of her!" Sora loudly stated, before stopping to wipe the tears that have formed.

Kagami, who had invited herself to their meeting, had the past events explained to her by Kagemaru beforehand. She thought about what Sora had been through. Feeling bad about how she had judged him earlier, she wanted to apologize. For some reason though, she found it hard to speak. For the first time, Kagami was at a loss for words.

Sora didn't understand why he was so sad. It wasn't his fault, nor was he being hurt anymore. Something about Ayame, and Akatsuki, made him unsettled. He didn't want to be involved, and yet he was. The young ninja realized he had let himself cry.

Hikariko noticed Sora's tears. Though he felt embarrassed, and Kagami would probably laugh, he felt it necessary to wipe them away. When Sora looked up at the taller boy who was being unusually nice to him, Hikariko's hand stopped, still on his face. The hand retreated, and Hikariko immediately regretted doing so. Sora's body shook, trying to keep from crying any more than he already had. At last he gave in, letting the tears fall. He didn't want his friend to stop, he was simply surprised.

Kagemaru and Hikariko came to the realization that Sora did not want to fight Akatsuki. Instead, he just wanted to be safe. _You don't have to fight, Sora._ Kagemaru wanted to make his two friends with dark pasts to be safe. _We'll make a world where you're safe, and no one can be hurt by people like Ayame._ He looked to Kagami, who nodded. She wanted to help defeat Akatsuki.

Hikariko hugged Sora, letting him know he would not let him get hurt.


	16. Promise

Hikariko's arm ached. He ignored the pain and tried again. He still couldn't master that technique. He noticed he had slowly begun using less chakra each time he tried. He thought of taking a short break, when he saw Sora and May. They were watching him train, with encouraging smiles. "There's no time for breaks."

May had asked about Sora's time without her. He joyfully told her more about his friends, who were the only ones he could trust besides her. She was happy, now knowing he was not alone without her.

Sora couldn't help but ask if she remembered their promise. "Remember when we were kids, about eight or nine? I still remember when I asked if you would marry me."

May laughed, only a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, and then Sensei yelled at you. She said all men, even young boys, didn't care about women. She told me you would ruin my life."

"And then you promised me you would think about it, if I promised not to mention it around her again." Sora couldn't help but laugh at his past self. He looked to May, expecting her to laugh with him. Her smile began to fade.

May still called Ayame "Sensei". She wondered why. Sora realized she was no longer in the mood for jokes. He put on a serious face, realized he probably looked stupid, and sighed. He tried again, but the words still wouldn't come out.

Sora tried one more time. "That woman, she was like two different people. I thought she was so kind; her voice would always put my heart at rest. When she finally took off her mask . . ." That was all he could manage.

Somehow, Sora's words helped May.

"So, did you think about it?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"No."


	17. The New Shinobi

May was surprised to find Sora was even more of a quick reader than she had remembered. She quietly made her way through the door, noting that he was reading. She started towards her room, but stopped, noticing something abnormal. She looked at the colourful book the boy was reading, found the volume number, and smiled. When she left, Sora had started the first in the series. He was now on volume thirty. Still not saying a word she left him to finish the manga and, at this rate, the whole series.

May sat on the floor of her room and marveled at what she had been hiding from her childhood friend. The awesome forehead protector looked so cool to her. Just a few hours ago, she had told Sonya she wanted to become a ninja. The young Hokage didn't even have to think about it, and happily allowed it.

"It must be nice, having so much power." May sighed to herself.

"Yeah, you can let anyone become a ninja, even someone who sneaks around behind my back." Sora sarcastically agreed with her. In her haste to see the forehead protector again, without Sora knowing, May had left her door open. "I was wondering what you were giggling about."

"I was going to tell you, it was going to be a surprise."

"Really?"

". . . No . . ."

The new ninja looked as if she was going to cry. She still sat on her knees, looking up at her angry friend. Sora helped her up, feeling sorry for her. He looked into her innocent eyes, knowing he could not be mad at her for long.

"If you want to be a ninja, I'm fine with that. I'm sure you're well aware how dangerous it will be though, so promise me you'll be careful."

"'Kay, I promise!"

"Just don't come running to me when you find that the forehead protector is way too big for your head."

"I'll just wear it like you do."

"No! Wearing it on your leg is my thing."

"So?"

"Find your own thing."

"I haven't even tried it on yet. . ."

Sora walked out of the room, immediately ending the silly argument. When he returned, he had changed into clothing suited for a mission. "I'm going out." He said, pulling his hood over his head.

"Where?" May asked, noticing he seemed upset again.

"I'm going to pay my favourite Hokage a visit." Sora tied his forehead protector to his leg. May wanted to stop him from confronting Sonya, but she didn't know how. She wondered how he could be adorable and scary at the same time. Realizing how cute Sora was when he was angry, May grabbed his hand.

"Don't do it Sora, she'll hug you to death!"


	18. Introductions and Arguments

May tried not to look too intimidated as Kagami introduced her to Nathaniel. She wondered if the two of them would be nice to her. Though she felt bad for thinking so, she expected Kagami would be the opposite of what she hoped. The taller boy, who she called "Nate", seemed to be nice enough. However, May couldn't help but notice his eyes were not quite meeting hers.

"So, we'll be a team from now on." Kagami tried not to sound too annoyed with May. "You're probably not as strong as Yuki, but we're happy to have you join us."

"C'mon Kagami, you can't compare her to Yuki, she was a genius."

"Yeah, I miss her."

"D-Damn it! Why did she have to leave us . . .? "

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Yuki was part of our team, before you." Kagami realized May was in the dark about their team's past.

"What happened to her?" May shyly asked, only half expecting an answer.

"Nobody knows."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"If only I was, May. If only I was. . ." Kagami couldn't help but chuckle at the insecurities of the newbie.

Meanwhile, Sonya was starting to sound like a broken record. Again, she explained herself. "Look Sora-Chan, May is working with two very talented people. You already know Kagami, and Nate is just as strong as her. You have nothing to worry about."

"But this mission is a C-rank!" Sora reiterated himself, again. "Surely you can't send a new ninja on such a mission." He was starting to sound more desperate than reasonable.

"C'mon it's just an escort mission. It'd be a D-rank if your client wasn't a prince."

"But-"

"Fine! You guys can go to! Does that make it better?"

"Huh?"

"You, Kagemaru, and Hikariko can go with them if you're so worried."

"Six people on one mission? Don't you think that's a bit overkill?"

Sonya glared at Sora, making him realize it would be stupid to continue arguing. He quickly left, fearing that if he stayed, only five people would be available for the mission.


	19. Love at First Sight?

"I still think it's weird, Kage"

"Kari, would you rather have nobody talk?"

"But, he's acting so creepy. He looks like he's in his twenties."

"If May were annoyed, she would have said something by now."

"You know that's not true."

"Shut up. Maybe he's just being nice."

Kagemaru and HIkariko continued their whispered conversation as they watched the young man chat with May. He made another joke about "the girly dude", before making fun of "Mrs. Tsundere". As he laughed at his own jokes, May tried to keep a convincing smile. She was ready to break when she heard Nathaniel's muffled chuckles.

The careless man who was making these crude jokes was unaware of Kagami's desire to murder him. She knew she couldn't however, as this man was the Kazekage's son. She wasn't sure if that was enough to keep her from killing before they reached The Land of Wind.

Kagami watched the poor horses that had been pulling the carriage for who knows how long. She turned back forward, so she wouldn't run into anything. That would be embarrassing. She wondered if striking up a conversation with Nate, who was leading the way with her, was a good idea. _He's probably too busy hiding his stupid snickering._ She thought, knowing he was the only other one who found the royal ass's jokes funny.

"Did you enjoy your visit to The Land or Fire, Fujin-Sama?" May realized she must have seemed uninterested with the conversation.

"Oh yes, but I didn't come here on vacation. Otō-San sent me here to talk to the Hokage about Akatsuki. It's no secret that they're a threat to many."

"The Kazekage must really trust you."

"Nope, he's just too lazy to travel. Would you travel with me, May-Chan?"

"Reeeeh?"

"Stop being a ninja, run away with me!"

"Please stop."

"No, I love you too much!"

"We just met."

"It was love at first sight!"

"Now you're really scaring me."

"I'm sorry, and you're right." Fujin carefully put a more than friendly hand on May's shoulder, making her even more embarrassed. "We should wait until we've defeated the infamous Akatsuki before we get married. War and love have no business being together."

"Reeeeeh!?"


	20. Run, Chase, Fight!

"Fujin-Sama, don't worry about this guy. Our job is to safely bring you back home, and that's what we'll do." Kagemaru was keeping his eyes on the cloaked man, waiting for him to make the first move. He had just approached them, asking for the Kazekage. The man's face was hidden by his hood. Kagemaru didn't need to know who he was. His eyes focused angrily on the red clouds detailing the cloak.

"I'll ask once more. Please hand over the Kazekage."

"What business do you have with my father!?" Fujin shouted, an imposing tone in his voice.

"Fujin-Sama, this man is from Akatsuki! You shouldn't reveal who you are to him." Kagemaru almost didn't bother. He redirected his speech to his teammates. "May, Nathaniel-Kun, you two get him out of here. Sora, Kagami, you guys go in the direction this guy came from. There could be more of them. Kari, you and I will take care of him."

Everyone nodded to Kagemaru, and they quickly disbanded. The lone Akatsuki member let Sora and Kagami pass him without disruption. He seemed way too confident. Kagemaru noted Hikariko's haste, realizing they had both been training, and learning new techniques.

"This just might sound really fucking stupid. . ." Hikariko's devilish grin scared Kagemaru more than the cloaked man. "Let me fight him on my own. Please."

"Alright."

"Really?"

"Go for it."

"Are you certain?"

"Just make sure you kick his ass."

"Yeah, just like how you kicked Kerri's ass." With these words, Hikariko dashed at his foe.

Meanwhile, Kagami and Sora were having some really bad luck.

"How could you let her get away!?"

"S-sorry, she's really fast."

"Shut the fuck up and run faster! We can't let her find them!"

Sora could barely see the cloaked woman anymore. He was starting to feel it was impossible for them to catch up to her.

"What're you slowing down for!?" Kagami didn't feel like admitting she had lost hope as well. "We can still catch her!"

"I can't even see her."

"Really? Well I can, so let's keep going."

"How can see her that far away?"

"How can I not? Her hair is fucking red!"

May stopped to catch her breath. She was falling even further behind Nathaniel, who was not even running at full speed. He speeded up a bit, realizing Fujin was perfectly capable of keeping up. He slowed down again, realizing May wasn't. They had entered a quite large forest, hoping the trees would hide them.

Suddenly, the cloaked woman Sora and Kagami had been chasing speeded toward Nathaniel, with a blade ready to strike him. He quickly drew his sword and blocked her attack, barely saving himself. The woman quickly drew a second blade with her free hand, and swung it with great force. Nathaniel didn't realize he had been cut until he saw the blood.


	21. Complete the Mission

"Nathaniel-Kun!" May ran to the wounded boy. The red haired Akatsuki member smirked triumphantly. Her deadly stare flew to Fujin.

"Shit!" Nathaniel's mind went blank. He could only think of the pain. _No!_ He thought, remembering the mission. "May, save him. Hurry!"

"Of course! But, We'll get Sora to heal you quickly!"

"Forget about me; just get Fujin-Sama out of here!"

"But-"

"I can't let Yuki down!"

May didn't know Yuki, but she fully understood. She didn't want to leave a teammate behind, but it was obvious to her that Nathaniel was serious. He wanted to show someone who was important to him that he would still continue fighting, even without her.

May got back on her feet, standing between Fujin and the other Akatsuki member.

The woman's cold voice stabbed the silence, killing it. "I don't want to kill you or your friend. However," She looked pitifully at Nathaniel, who managed to return her gaze. "He doesn't have much time left, just give me the Kazekage's son and I'll let you both go." Her tone still had not changed.

"I don't believe you." May would have sounded emotionless, if she was anyone else.

"Do you want him to die!? Please listen to reason. He doesn't have much time left!" Now, she seemed a bit more believable.

"Don't speak as if you know what's best for him; you're the one who did this to him." May looked at the short sword that was covered with blood, knowing she was right in saying this. So did the young woman.

"May-Chan, please save yourself."

"No."

"Why!? I'm not that important! Otō-San won't care if I'm killed!"

"I don't care. This is my job." May remembered when Sora had told her that being a ninja was dangerous. She had told him she could take care of herself. Back then, May hadn't been taking him seriously. Now she understood what being a ninja meant. "It's my job to complete my mission, even if that means death."

May wanted to show Sora that she could complete this mission.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"


	22. Fake

Hikariko was starting to feel he wouldn't get his chance. The technique he had been training to use needed him to concentrate really hard, and he couldn't do that with the constant attacks targeting him. As if that wasn't bad enough, he needed to be in a position where his opponent couldn't dodge, as he could only run forward when using this technique. Finally, Hikariko gave up on tactics and formed the required hand seals.

Kagemaru witnessed a visibly amazing amount of wasted chakra. The cloaked man simply stepped aside, letting Hikariko pass him. The boy ran into a tree and merely scratched the truck.

With most of his charkra wasted and the embarrassing fate of his technique fresh in mind, Hikariko decided to end the fight quickly.

Kagemaru patted his victorious friend's back. "Don't worry, keep training and perfect that awesome attack"

"I wanted the first time I used it to be an awesome win." Hikariko said, obviously disappointed. "And this was my perfect chance to use it on an Akatsuki member." He looked at his unconscious foe.

"Well, you can't really call that its first use, can you?"

"But still, I wanted to win my first fight against an Akatsuki member with it. It would show the organization that we're a force to be reckoned with."

"That hope can still come true." Kagemaru reassured his friend, his sassy yet informative voice demanding attention. "This man isn't from Akatsuki."

"I've already figured out that much." A familiar voice from behind surprised the boys. They turned around to find an old enemy, who was also a new friend.

May had used her most powerful technique. Somehow, her opponent was still standing, almost completely unharmed. The red haired woman's cloak was torn and slightly burned. A long cut across her cheek, this was the result of the ninja's attack.

"Shit!" May cried, surprising Fujin and herself with her uncharacteristic swearing. "Shit! Shit! Shit! How!?"

"Sorry." The Akatsuki member dashed forward, intending to end May's life.


	23. Sora Fights

Sora dashed between May and the Akatsuki member. He grabbed the woman's blade, stopping her attack. As he held it in place, his eyes changed. His eyes resembled those of the other Sora. The Sora that Ayame had created. The Sora that he had worked so hard to defeat.

May knew what Sora wanted to do. She reached for his free hand, noticing his trembling. "Sora," She spoke calmly, though her voice had much strength. "Let her go."

Sora did as May wanted, his eyes still full of a passionate hate. As the cloaked woman staggered back, her eyes lost their hate, as well as their small amount of empathy.

"Akatsuki doesn't need Fujin-Sama to get what they want. You'll just be responsible for one more death."Sora spoke in a tone that paid no effort to hiding his unsettledness. He looked back at Kagami, who he arrived with, without turning away from the red haired woman.

Kagami nodded, understanding that Sora wanted to fight alone. They both knew that if this woman was capable of defeating May, Sora would have a hard time fighting her to. However, Kagami herself would probably have no trouble defeating her. "Let's let Sora handle the rest, he'll catch up with us when he's done here." She told May and Fujin, knowing that Sora believed that, since she had attacked May, it was his responsibility to take the Akatsuki member down. "We'll find Kagemaru and Kari, as well." She turned to speak to Sora, probably for the last time. "Kick her ass."

"I will."

"Don't come back to Konoha if you can't."

"I'm aware I probably won't make it back."


	24. Akatsuki's Leader!

"Who do you think you are, acting all tough?" A man's loud and arrogant voice boomed. Kagami waited, now rethinking her plan to trust this fight to Sora. "If you're friend is so weak that she can't beat Haruko, how do you plan to beat me?"

The cloaked woman turned to face the man walking toward her. "Akira-Sama, please forgive me. I should have defeated them by now."

"Don't worry Haruko, that doesn't matter anymore." The man, who also bore the Akatsuki cloak, told her.

"Akira-Sama?" The woman named Haruko took a step back, noticing her boss's serious expression.

Akira drew an enormous blade from the sheath on his back. He swung it at Haruko, with great speed and force. The woman fell to the ground, where the rest of her head waited for her.

Sora and May watched Akira get closer and closer, holding his expertly used sword. Not a single drop of blood was on it. Only Kagami still had the sense to move. She wanted to run, but knew she was too tired from chasing Haruko to continue for very long.

"Kyaah!" May screamed as Akira swung his blade downward on her and Sora, intending to end their lives.

"Run! Take Nate with you!" Kagami stopped the attack with one hand.

"I won't let you!" Akira jumped back from the group and began preforming a technique. "Hiding in Mist Technique!"

A thick mist engulfed the forest, practically blinding the ninjas. Sora and May held hands, not wanting to get lost. Kagami immediately found Fujin and stood by him, ready to fight. Then she remembered Nathaniel was all alone.

_I'll kill them all right now._ Akira thought to himself, devilishly, as he appeared behind the girl with almost golden hair.


	25. Kagami Vs Akira

Kagami formed the Snake hand seal before turning to face Akira. She raised her arm to block his sword.

"What are you doing!?" Fujin shouted as he was pushed out of the girl's way. She stood over him, protectively, the mist still blocking his view.

"How did you . . ?" Akira's eyes widened as he realized he was not successful.

"Not quite what you expected from a child?" Kagami smiled at his expression. "This technique is Earth Release: Earth Spear."

Akira continued to force his sword down on Kagami, still trying to cut through her arm. "Why won't you die!?"

Kagami tore her tattered sleeve off, revealing the result of her technique only to Akira, as only he could see through the thick mist. Her arm had turned to what seemed like metal. Her smirk faded, as her half assed plan came to an end. She hadn't a tactic nor a technique to use now, as she had been planning to let the others use the opportunity she had created to escape.

Akira lowered his sword and swung it again, this time at Kagami's body. Again, it had no effect. He swung it again, and again, and again, before stopping. He realized he looked stupid, and resolved to push the girl out of the way. Kagami didn't budge. Realizing she was pretty much invincible, Kagami threw a punch at Akira.

"Take that, fucker!" She shouted triumphantly.

"You little bitch!" Akira quickly covered his bleeding nose. "How dare you make a fool of me, the leader of Akatsuki!?" As the dark tone faded from Kagami's skin, he lunged at her. She was defenseless this time.

"Kagami, duck!"

For once, Kagami did as she was told. She was going to die anyway. She waited for the blade to hit her, but it didn't. She opened her eyes to find that the mist was clearing. When it had, Kagami saw an ominous figure standing over an unconscious Akira.

"Aoko-San?" Now closer, Kagami could see that it was the same woman she had met when she, Hikariko, and Kagemaru had fought Kerri. Her Akatsuki outfit had been replaced by a differently coloured cloak, without the clouds of course.

Aoko turned and faced the girl, a warm smile on her face. This smile quickly faded at the first thing Kagami said to her. "Where's Kerri!? He owes Kagemaru a fight!"

"That's not really what's important right now, is it?"


	26. A Past Enemy

"What!? They aren't?"

"Yeah, both Kagemaru and Aoko-San said that they're not in Akatsuki."

Hikariko went over how he and Kagemaru met up with Aoko again. "We got lost in the forest and ran into her. She seemed panicked, like she was hurrying away from something."

"And we told her we were here on a mission. She then led us to you guys." Kagemaru continued the retelling. "Looks like we got there just in time."

They stood outside of Suna's finest hospital, thanks to arrangements made by Fujin. Although Hikariko was now telling their teammates about how well he did in the fight, Kagmemaru wondered about Aoko. Fujin promised not to tell anyone about her, knowing his father would have no mercy for an Akatsuki member. Her recent siding with Konoha would have no relevance.

"Wait, how exactly did you find out that those three were not in Akatsuki?" Kagami asked Kagemaru, now ignoring Hikariko.

"I wasn't sure about it but," Kagemaru began explaining. He stopped, realizing the woman walking toward them would probably know more than him. Aoko gave a quick and almost unnoticeable sigh before speaking. As she did, her voice had the tendency to show her distaste for speaking of the organization she was no longer part of, despite her polite tone.

"All members of Akatsuki wear identical cloaks, theirs were very different. Aside from that, I did not recognize any of the three. I doubt that they were recruited so quickly after my leave."

"Even though they were stronger than me, they probably don't meet Akatsuki's standards either, right?" Sora hesitantly said, now understanding.

"I probably don't have to tell you this. Akatsuki is comprised of S-Rank criminals. Those three are nowhere near strong enough to join them."

The five teens were not surprised that Akatsuki's level was even higher than that of Akira, despite their trouble in defeating him. Aoko's ease with killing him made them wonder how much stronger they needed to become.

Hikariko remembered his promise to Sora. _A world where no one can be hurt by people like Ayame. _He would definitely make a world where people could be safe. This meant defeating Akatsuki, no matter how much training it would take. He was determined to keep his promise.

Hikariko realized that he couldn't stop Sora or May from going on missions, which is why he told Sora that May wanted to be a ninja, so he would request for his squad to go as well. Though, he still felt bad about telling Sora May's secret. Hikariko, for some reason, had been the only one she told. From now on, he would have to trust Kagami and Nathaniel, May's teammates, to help him protect the two.

"Aoko-San," Kagemaru began to ask, noting a certain person's absence. "Where is Kerri? He escaped Akatsuki with you, right?"

Everyone turned to Aoko, awaiting her response. She had a blank look for a second, but answered quickly. "That guy said he still had something to take care of in Akatsuki, I'm sure he's escaped by now though." She smiled to the teens and began to take her leave. Although it was rude, she wanted to be alone.

With the mission completed, and Nathaniel recovering, the ninjas prepared to return to Konoha.


	27. Not Enough

As he watched the sun set, Uzumaki Hikariko fell onto his back. He let out a heavy sigh, not bothering to get up. On his sweat soaked arms, the grass felt rather cool. He was happy to see that the beautiful sky was no longer blocked by his hair. However, it seemed he was the only one who found his new haircut, which really didn't make much of a difference to his usual mess of hair, to be better than his last style. Kagemaru and Kagami hadn't noticed, but Sora and May did immediately. To Hikariko's surprise, they both disapproved.

The girl with almost golden hair walked over to her friend and leaned over him. "Training hard?' She asked simply. Her smile was one of understanding.

"This isn't enough." The boy's reply was quiet and expressionless.

"What isn't enough?" Kagami decided to lie down as well.

"This training isn't enough." The reply made her realize that Hikariko would not elaborate, unless she asked him to.

"Not enough to defeat Akatsuki?" The top of her head was opposite to her friend's, making it awkward for him to respond.

"It's not enough to protect." As he spoke, Hikariko sat up. He looked at the field in front of him, instead of at who he was talking to.

Kagami reached out to the boy, lifting her back from the ground to reach further. She grabbed at his hair, missing horribly. She managed to grab a bit of hair. She tugged it, letting him know it was still too long.

"Kari," She let go of the annoyed boy's hair and let her arm fall back to the ground. She sat up and turned around, realizing he had gotten up. "Are you taking the exam?"

"I'll ask Kagemaru and Sora."

"I hope you do. To be honest, I'd be nervous without you."

"Is May is taking the exam?" Hikariko turned and faced Kagami.

"Yeah, Nate is to. Did you forget him?" Kagami smiled. "You don't want May to take it?"

"It's dangerous." Hikariko provided the best excuse he could. He knew though, that Kagami knew his real thoughts. "I don't want her to get hurt."

"Truth be told, she's stronger than Sora."

"Even I know that much, but I'm there to help him." Hikariko made another excuse. The girl with almost golden hair was amused by his honesty and dishonesty.

Kagami found it interesting how Hikariko would randomly become so defensive. He would ramble on and on, spitting excuses that even he did not understand. "I want all five of us to take the exam." She said thoughtfully.

"Six, including Nate." Hikariko called, making her realize he was already leaving. "Did you forget him?"


	28. A Rival Taking the Exam

"You're not taking the exam to become a chunin are you, Kari? You just think it'll make you stronger."

"The training wasn't enough. Don't act like you actually care about your rank."

"Good point. I see it as a training opportunity as well."

Sora's teammates called it "training". However, Sora himself had trouble staying calm. He was only fifteen, and yet his friends, who were the same age, wanted such a great challenge. He hadn't heard much about the exam, except for Sonya jokingly saying he wouldn't survive. He may or may not have believed her.

Hikariko wanted to become physically stronger, and make his body one strong enough to bring down Akatsuki. Meanwhile, Kagemaru had to strengthen his mind. The Sharingan was nearly impossible to use for more than ten minutes at a time, but that wasn't the only reason he had let Hikariko do the fighting during their last mission.

None of the boys knew what the chunin exam had in store for them. Hikariko shoved open the wooden doors before them, not wanting to wait. His jaw dropped as he scanned the room. Around fifty people, maybe even less, were in teams of three. They looked to see who had arrived before turning back to their conversations.

"Hey, you're finally here." Kagami made her way to a surprised Hikariko. "We got here pretty early, so we've been waiting a while." She waved to Kagemaru and Sora, obviously only interested in the other boy.

Hikariko scanned the room once more, disapprovingly. "I expected there to be more people here." He realized May was with Kagami and gave a shy smile, as well as what sounded like a greeting.

"Not many genin willing to take the challenge, I guess." Nate said, making his presence apparent to all.

"I have a better theory." A raspy and ominous voice called to them. "What if there just aren't any genin left." The young man with spiky dark hair walked toward the group. He had cold eyes, which seemed to never blink. His torn sweater and shabby jeans made him seem villainous. Sora noticed none of this; instead he watched the mysterious man's scarf, which nearly reached the floor.

"I want one . . ." He whispered to himself.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagami asked the mysterious boy, making Sora remember the situation.

"I mean exactly what I said. The number of ninjas, especially in Konoha, is decreasing. Most likely because of Akatsuki. They send out small groups to villages that can do some real damage."

The mysterious man swiftly turned to take his leave, further into the crowd of genin. "My name is Kaito. I hope my team will be able to fight against yours."


	29. The Written Exam's Rules

"Welcome young genin! As you're probably aware of, this is the first part of the chunin exams. This will be a written test, as you can see. The tests in front of you test your knowledge. Before we begin, I'll explain the rules. Pay attention, for I hate repeating myself."

The exam proctor began writing on the chalkboard behind him. The genin before him sat in rows of what should have been twenty or so. Many of these seats were empty.

Kagemaru took note of the proctor's expression. The young man spoke with a light tone, and a bright smile. Was he leading the genin into some false sense of hope? Kagemaru looked around, trying to find his friends. While he sat in back leftmost seat, Sora was near the front. He could see Kagami in the row behind his friend. May was just a few seats to her right. He couldn't find Hikariko or Nathaniel.

"First rule:" The proctor pointed to the writing on the board while he spoke. "This test has ten questions. As such, you will be marked out of ten. Try your best to get as many marks as possible, okay?"

Hikariko, sitting in the back rightmost seat, looked at the test in front of him as he listened. It was blank on the side facing up. Through the multiple pages, he could see paragraphs of text. _I hate big words. _He thought to himself.

"Second rule: Despite not being seated near your team, you will be marked as a group. This makes for a total of thirty marks. However, if even one person on your team gets a zero, all three of you will fail!"

_No! _Sora screamed at the proctor, in his head. Kagemaru would most likely get everything right, but Hikariko would only get the questions that dealt with what little he studied. As for Sora himself, he knew that he wouldn't know anything on the test. _I'm so dead. What are my friends going to think? What is May going to think? What is Kagami-San going to think!? _Sora winced at the thought of what the girl with golden hair would do if he made Hikariko fail. _I have to pass! _

"Third rule: If you are caught cheating, one mark will be deducted from your total. Another will be deducted if you are caught again. If you are found cheating three times, your entire team fails."

Three chances seemed odd to the group of genin. Usually, if you're caught cheating on a test, you would be failed immediately.

The exam proctor turned around to write on the chalkboard again. His slight grin became more apparent as he wondered how the genin would react to the next rule.


	30. Suzaku, the Shadowless Idiot

"Fourth rule: You have one hour to answer the first nine questions. Exactly one hour after the test begins, the tenth question will be given." The exam proctor announced.

Hikariko was getting bored of these rules, especially the fourth. What made the tenth question different from the others? Only now did Hikariko notice the people sitting around the perimeter of the room, facing the genin. He realized they were here to catch any cheaters.

"What makes the final question so special?" A voice called out from the crowd of genin. Sora turned around to see Kagami, recognizing her voice.

"Nara Kagami," The proctor's voice made everyone turn back to him. "I've heard great things about the earth wielding tsundere."

"Nara Suzaku, I've heard nothing but rumours about the shadowless idiot." Kagami's response made the proctor's sly grin disappear. As Hikariko and Nate chuckled at here cleverness, the rest of the genin awaited a response from the proctor named Suzaku.

"Just because I can't use shadow manipulation doesn't mean I'm weak. You of all people should know that." Suzaku tried to make himself sound cool. He failed horribly. After taking a moment to settle his anger, he answered Kagami's question, sort of. "You'll know why the tenth question is special when it is asked." He raised his voice. "You may begin the test."

Hikariko quickly read over each question, trying to find the easiest. He stopped, noticing one of the men sitting around the perimeter of the room. He was writing something, staring at one of the genin. Realizing that the genin has just been booked, Hikariko continued his search for a simple question.

Many genin quickly realized that this test would not be easy. Each question required detailed explanations for complicated problems. Nearly everyone remembered Suzaku's rules on cheating, some abandoning their sudden thoughts of copying.

Sitting quietly as he read the first question again, the boy put his pencil down. Carefully, he watched another attempt at cheating get discovered, and more writing on a clipboard. It was obvious that the people observing the genin would not be easily fooled. He picked up his pencil, again. Kagemaru activated the Sharingan, realizing the solution to the impossible test.


	31. Nine Questions

Copying the pencil movements of the girl sitting in front of him, only stopping in fear of the test's overseers catching him, Kagemaru smirked triumphantly. The solution to solving these impossible questions was not solving them at all. The purpose of this test was to test the information gathering skills of the ninjas. The girl stopped writing, giving Kagemaru a chance to rest his hand. He had noticed she was writing extremely fluently, as if she did not have to think about the answer. Obviously, the girl Kagemaru was cheating off of was not a genin. A few people with the answers were probably among the genin, to ensure that the test could actually be passed. Kagemaru wondered how his friends were doing.

Sora stopped reading, realizing he had not understood the first sentence of the question. Starting again, he worriedly played with a piece of his hair. He gave up on questions two, five, and six. It looked like his luck would be the same with number seven. Although he felt bad for thinking so, Sora knew that he didn't have to do too well. Kagemaru would get all of the questions that dealt with knowledge of techniques, if not perfect, and Hikariko was so good at fighting. It was obvious to Sora that he could get the questions that dealt with battle.

Hikariko swore at himself again. He glared at the blank test. "Those assholes expect me to get the ones about fights, don't they?" Right now, he really wished they weren't being marked as a team. _Am I really going to be the one to fuck this up? _

Kagami finished the questions long ago. She was now waiting for the tenth question, thinking to herself. She sighed, impatiently, deciding to go over her seven answers again. Only seven, for she knew Nate would perfectly answer each question. May was the only one Kagami worried about. Not because she cared, but because she knew her new teammate wouldn't do well on the test.

He didn't use a technique. The boy's gaze simply flew to the paper of the person beside him. He froze as an overseer of the test wrote on her clipboard, with a cold stare that broke the boy's cool. Nate slammed his head onto the desk, realizing he had been caught. That was two now. It would have been smart to use some sort of technique to cheat. If only Nate had one of the sort. He raised his head, looked at the test, and rested his forehead down on his arms. His test was still blank.

"Please turn your tests over, your time is up." The exam proctor, Nara Suzaku, announced. He seemed to have gotten over Kagami's rude comments from before the test. "Now, for the tenth and final question."

_Way to raise the tension, fucker. _Both Nate and Hikariko awaited the tenth question with haste. The tenth question, their last chance.


	32. Six Dreams

"Before I ask the tenth question," Suzaku paused, obviously amused with the building suspense. He found the faces of the impatient genin to be priceless. The majority of these genin were getting annoyed with his delays, wanting to know the tenth question was mutual. "I should warn you of the consequences."

"Our whole team fails if we don't pass, what other risk is there?" Kagami voiced the impatience of the group.

"If you decide to quit now, you and your team will fail. You can try again next time of course." Ignoring the girl with almost golden hair, Suzaku went on. "However, if you decide to answer this final question, you will not be able to participate in these exams ever again if you get it wrong." His smug look returned.

In five minutes, more than half of the genin teams had left in fear of losing their chance to become chunin. Exactly twenty-four genin remained. Only eight teams were left. Suzaku's smirk grew wider.

Hikariko had vowed to become stronger. The tenth question was his final chance. Now was not the time to give up. That was never an option. He sat and waited for any other wimps to leave.

Nate was getting more impatient, waiting for the tenth question. The wimps were gone, so why wasn't the proctor saying anything? _Asshole, he wants to savour the moment._

Kagemaru knew that he had done well, if not perfect. Though, he still did not feel confident. What would this last question be?

May had made up her mind. She had to stop relying on Sora, that's why she became a ninja. If this question meant becoming more powerful, she would face her fears and answer. Even if that meant being a genin forever?

Sora didn't know what to do. Hikariko didn't quit, so he had to. There was no way he could answer this question. Tears formed again. They were different from those shed before. They hurt even more. Sora began to raise his hand, intending to stop taking the test. He silently apologized to his teammates, to May, and to Nate. He turned around to see the girl with almost golden hair, his trembling hand half raised.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-San."

Kagami's expression was not one of disapproval, it was one of understanding. She smiled sadly at Sora, knowing his pain. She wanted to tell him to not quit. She wanted to tell him he could do it. Kagami wanted to have Sora by her side. Her eyes tried their best to convey her feelings, as she couldn't form a sentence.

"Sora." She could only whisper his name.

Sora's hand stopped abruptly, catching Suzaku's attention. The exam proctor waited for the boy to speak. The young ninja showed his strength by lowering his raised arm. He would not give up. He would definitely pass.

"Thank you," Sora said, turning back around. "Kagami-San."


	33. To Pass the Test

"You all pass!" Suzaku waited until everyone who had failed left before showing his warm smile. "Congratulations on clearing the first part of the chunin exams."

"What?" Kagami pulled her eyes away from Sora, and onto Suzaku. "What about question ten?" Her confusion was amusing to only exam proctor, as this was being wondered by all the genin.

"I'm guessing that was the tenth question." Kagemaru crossed his arms, seeing Suzaku nod to his theory. "And this test was probably not for testing our knowledge." He smiled down at the overturned papers sitting in front of him. "Our information gathering skills are what were being tested here."

The proctor saw promise in the only genin that had seen the true reason for this test. Suzaku pointed at the board behind him, which still had the exam's rules on it. "Why do you think we made such a big deal of cheating? We wanted to see how many of you could cheat without getting caught. Those who had been caught three times were not skilled enough to become chunin. They would have been killed if an enemy had found them spying." Although he had spoken as if these exams were unforgiving, Suzaku had some mercy. The genin got three chances, not one, unlike real life. Why had he been so kind? "All of you were the ones who had not given up. You are the ones I believe are skilled enough to become chunin."

"Fuck yeah!" Nate jumped from his seat, waving his arms like a maniac. "Fucking chunin material over here. I'm going all the way bitches, all the way!"

"Damn right." Hikariko allowed himself to smile for the first time in a while. "We'll go all the way, to become stronger."

Before Suzaku were many genin who wanted to be chunin. As well as a few genin who wanted to become stronger. The bonds that had helped them pull through made him remember his days as a genin, his days before realizing that he couldn't trust anyone. Kagami and Sora exchanged looks, both of happiness and shyness. Most of all, they showed how happy they were to have each other, and all their friends. Suzaku thought of trying to mend the bonds he had once shared with his own friends.

The first of the tests was over, and the second one was right around the corner. Eight teams, twenty-four genin, remained.


	34. Dangerous Rivals

"And that's how Yuki, on her own, killed three jonin." Nate finished his story. He kept himself from laughing at his friends' expressions. He, Hikariko, and Kagemaru were walking, at a not at all brisk pace, to the Fourty-Fourth Training Ground. Though, that place was better known as "The Forest of Death", the setting for the next exam.

"I don't think you can actually use chopsticks like that."

"Sounds like something from a manga." The teammates seemed hesitant in believing Nate's story.

"I'm telling you, she really did that. Yuki was a fucking genius!"

Although the three boys were happily joking on their way to the training ground, Kagami was quite angry with a certain someone. She banged on the door again, wondering why she had to be the one to go get these two.

She was in Sora's house pounding away at his room door. May stood at the front door, waiting to go. "C'mon Sora, we're so late." Kagami yelled again.

"I've still got a half hour. You two go ahead."

"Fuck no! I'm not walking with her." The girl with almost golden hair pointed at May as she spoke, despite Sora not being able to see her. "Why won't you come with me?!"

Sora really didn't want to be with Kagami right now. He feared that if he was with her, she would bring up what happened during the first exam. That was really embarrassing for him, and probably even more so for her. She obviously hated Sora, the thought of having encouraged him probably sickened her. "Kagami-San, please go ahead," His tone changed from desperation to reason. "I'm . . . not ready yet."

"Bullshit." Kagami kicked at the door, causing a deadly splitting noise from the wood. She gave it another kick. The door crashed down, on top of her friend. Kagami grabbed Sora's hand, dragging him outside. "Let's go!"

"Um Kagami-San," May began, fearing for Sora's condition.

"Shut the fuck up, May." Kagami sang happily.

"Okay."

At a pace more constant than the others', save for the breaks made to ensure Sora was not dead, Kagami and her two friends were able to make it to the training ground. She spotted Nate in the slight crowd of waiting genin and went to meet up with him. She was interrupted however, by a familiar face. Kaito, along with two other boys approached her.

"Hyuga, we want a word with you." The tallest of the three, dressed in all black, had a deep and imposing voice. His big build and cold expression demanded that he be taken seriously. He was ready to repeat himself, when the girl with almost golden hair stepped aside, letting Sora go.

"Hey, Akito, you shouldn't be so rude." The third of Kaito's team, another tall boy spoke up. He adjusted his glasses, letting his hair fringe fall over them. His silvery white hair, nearly meeting the ground, contrasted with his tanned skin. Sora thought he looked like a manga character. "We'll have plenty of time to talk to Hyuga-San after we've become chunin."

"Alright you fuckers, listen up! Chunin exams, part two: The Forest of Death Secret Scroll Mission Thing. Or some shit like that." Everyone turned to see the young woman, her voice even more demanding than Akito's. "The rules will be explained once, so listen up. Or you'll be stuck upstream without a boat. Or some shit like that." Her pink scarf made Sora wonder why he still didn't have one.


	35. Mitarashi Momoko, the Second Proctor

"Mitarashi Momoko, that's my name, and I'll be the proctor of the second exam." Momoko eyed the genin, as if sizing them up. Each and every one of them, to her, seemed unworthy of becoming chunin. She wondered if any one of them could pass this test. Though even Momoko, unfocused and uncaring as she was, noticed that the amount of genin before her was significantly less than any of the previous years.

"She's really scary, isn't she?" Sora whispered to Hikariko, forgetting about Kaito and his friends' interest with him. "Sorry we're late."

"Have I ever cared about being punctual? You shouldn't apologize." Giving his friend an unusually bright look, Hikariko continued. "I heard that the exam's second proctor messed up really bad on a mission in the past."

"How so?"

"According to Yuki," Kagami cut in, ignoring Momoko's half assed speech on the importance of a ninja's will of fire, and dream to never give up. "She murdered her teammates, who required medical assistance. Their team healer had been killed by the enemy already, so she apparently thought they were going to die anyway. In order to complete the task at hand, she betrayed her team." Though her words were heavy, kagami herself spoke with little interest.

"And that's why it's important for your respective villages for you to aim to become chunin. Or some shit like that." Momoko seemed to have finished her speech when the teens began to listen again. "Now, since that shit's over with, I can actually explain the rules. Unlike the written test, you'll be working as a team with your squad. Each squad will receive either the Scroll of Heaven or the Scroll of Earth. That means . . ." She stopped to count the genin, not the least bit embarrassed. "That means four of your teams will get the Scroll of Heaven and the other four will get the Scroll of Earth. However, your team must steal another's scroll, so you have both. With the scrolls in hand, you must make your way to the tower in the centre of the Forest of Death. Your time limit: Five days!"

"Only half the teams will pass?" Sora's insecurity returned, as he imagined what the other teams would do to him.

"Less." Kagemaru made no attempt to comfort him, knowing his friend needed to know their chances of winning. "Other teams will probably steal more than one scroll, to lower the number of genin. Also, from what I've heard of this Forest of Death, I'm sure we'll see trouble in even staying alive."


	36. Kagemaru's Plan and Sora's Feelings

Each team received a scroll, and entered the forest through separated entrances. The five days, their time limit to this test, began. To steal a scroll different from their own, and make it to the tower in the middle of the forest was each team's mission.

Sora held the scroll away from himself as he walked behind Kagemaru and Hikariko. He was obviously displeased with the others' decision to put him in charge of defending the scroll. His teammates went over their plan again. "We'll make our way to the tower, before all the other teams, and then wait for a team to come by, intending to finish the test."

"And we'll steal their scroll?" Hikariko made sure he understood what Kagemaru was saying.

"Exactly"

"Isn't that a bit cowardly?" Sora was not going to lie and say that he hated cheating, for he had done so in the past, but he felt bad about what they were doing. Their plan involved battling with another team that had risked their lives to get the required scrolls. "It feels wrong."

"Sora, this forest is dangerous. If we do battle here, we could die. The other teams have unknown talents. We need a plan that ensures our victory." Kagemaru, understanding as he was, knew this plan needed to be followed if they wanted to pass.

"We're talented enough to face off against rouge ninjas and past Akatsuki members!" Sora would not stand for this. He was always treated differently than Hikariko. Kagemaru would never take anything he said seriously. "You said we're taking this test to become stronger. How can we become stronger by being cowards?!" Although he hated arguing, and he didn't want to hurt his friend, Sora continued. "You guys are so strong and smart. There's no way anyone could beat you two!"

"And what about you?" Kagemaru, for the first time, raised his voice. "How can we protect you?!" He stopped walking and turned to Sora, awaiting his answer.

This was an argument between Kagemaru and Sora. Hikariko understood this, so he did not interfere. Kagemaru had just implied that Sora was weak. He had raised his voice. Hikariko grabbed Kagemaru, pulling his shirt's collar, and punched him in the face. The boy fell to the ground. "You were the one who always made the strategies, that's why I went along with your plan. But you just insulted Sora, something no one is allowed to do. Take it back!"

Kagemaru's bewildered expression changed, as he got back up. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. We didn't get this far through cheap tricks. We got here by doing our best, even if that meant risking our lives." Though the change in personality was unnerving, Kagemaru's eyes showed he was truly sorry.

"To be honest," Hikariko started awkwardly, wondering if it was okay to speak now. He continued nonetheless. "I want to see the others' strength."

"First," Kagemaru turned his back to them. "We need to find a team with the Scroll of Heaven, since we have the Scroll of Earth." With this, the team started on their way again.

"Idiot." Sora slapped Hikariko. Although he couldn't feel a thing, Hikariko acted hurt.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have punched him. There's no need for violence."

"And it's okay for you to hit me?" Hikariko expected Sora to respond with another joke. Instead, he received another slap. "Sorry."

"Idiot."


	37. Hiding in the Mist

"In the front is a short one, he's got a worried face. Behind him are the other teammates, probably the weaker links. To the right is a tall one, with fucked up hair. To the left is an even shorter one, long hair. Take that one out first." The young man, another genin, sat upon a tree. He spoke confidently to his team, still not attacking. "Kasumi," He spoke to the woman next to him. "Use the technique. Their lives end now."

"Hiding in Mist Technique." Kasumi, the young woman of Kirigakure, did as instructed. Mist began to engulf this area of the forest, blinding their targets. The three boys looked around, trying to find each other.

"Kari! Kage! Where are you?" Sora cried out desperately.

"Sora?" Hikariko followed his friend's voice, eventually reaching him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I think someone used a technique to confuse us." Sora instinctively reached for the taller boy, searching for protection. He hesitated, remembering his words of confidence to Kagemaru. Even Hikariko had said Sora was capable of protecting himself.

Sora's thoughts were interrupted by a swift enemy. He shot at the boy, with what seemed like a blade. Barely dodging, Sora was separated from Hikariko, again.

Kagemaru kept running. "Shit!" He wanted to get to his friends, but he knew his life would end if he tried. "Please, Hikariko. You guys can't die!" His vision was cleared, but not for long. The mist was slowly engulfing more of the Forest of Death. Kagemaru stopped to catch his breath in the clear area, which was so close to being eaten by fog. The silence made him realize the sun was setting. Looking at the myriad of colours, he knew he had to go back.

"You two better not be dead." Kagemaru prayed for his friends' safety as he raced back into the cloud of pearl white. He went face first into someone taller than him, knocking him backwards. "Are you the one who did this?!"

"Kagemaru, it's me!" Hikariko yelled at the boy he couldn't see. Moving cautiously forward, he nearly walked into Kagemaru.

"Where's Sora?!"

"We got separated as well." With Hikariko's response, Kagemaru stood motionlessly. He tried to figure out a way to find Sora in the thick mist. The sound of swift running interrupted his thoughts.

"Kyaaah!" Sora's scream pierced the silence of the night.


	38. Heal

"Sora!" Hikariko did not want his friend to die. He ran toward the scream, in a blind attempt to save Sora. No matter what, he would not let Sora die. In the thick mist, he could see a silhouette cowering in fear. Another rushed toward it. "Sora!" Hikariko jumped at the first silhouette, protecting whoever it was.

"Kari?" Sora looked up at the boy who saved him. Blood dripped from Hikariko's back, from a wound caused by a sword. Beyond him was a ninja from Kirigakure, holding a bloodied blade.

Hikariko turned to face the attacker, not minding the gash in his back. The young man froze with fear, wondering how he could be seen in this mist. Hikariko threw a punch, almost breaking his foe's nose. The mist began to clear. "Don't fuck with my friends."

"Ryumaru!" Kasumi, another member of the Kirigakure ninja's team ran to her fallen teammate. "What happened?!" She turned to Hikariko. "How did you see him in the mist?!"

"I guessed." The simple response would have sufficed as an explanation for Hikariko, but Kagemaru went on.

"Kari, though I'm not sure how, was able to find Sora in the mist. From there, if he was attacked, by reacting quickly enough, guessing the general area the enemy might be in is easy. Even for him." His expression hardened, showing his distaste for wasted time. "Where is your scroll?"

Sora remembered he was carrying his team's scroll. Tucked under his belt, which wasn't very safe now that he thought about it, the Scroll of Earth made only a slight bulge. This made Sora glad he wore a sweater that was much too big for him. Though, he couldn't help but realize just how much of a responsibility he had been forced to accept.

"Saikou is already far away from here, with the Scroll of Heaven. You won't find him!" Kasumi was so sure of her victory plan that she had unwillingly revealed which scroll her team had. Kagemaru smiled, knowing he had won.

"Although it didn't work perfectly, I think my plan wins here." With this, Kagemaru dispelled the illusion that only he knew of. "It's not perfect. My illusion needs work. Damage that is inflicted upon you is returned to whoever's place you have taken in my illusion. However, if you willingly take an attack, you will still actually be hurt. This is because of a human's perception of pain, which I still do not fully understand."

In reality, Hikariko and Sora had switched places with Ryumaru and Kasumi respectively. As reality washed over the scene, a disappearing Kagemaru explained the rest. "My plan was to make you guys beat up yourselves, for I had known you were following us from the beginning. Unfortunately, I didn't know you had a technique like this. The only part of my plan that worked was switching places with the boy you called Saikou." The illusion of Sora and Hikariko's friend disappeared, revealing who was obviously Saikou. The boy trembled, and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I still don't understand." Sora would never understand how smart Kagemaru was. "I guess he's further toward the tower now, because he switched with Saikou?"

"Yeah . . ." Hikariko had both a bleeding nose and a gash on his back now. "I guess I ruined Kage's plan though. Sucks to be him." He carefully got up. Turning to Kasumi and Ryumaru, he realized they had accepted defeat. Those two were now tending to their teammate.

Sora was surprised to see Hikariko dashing full speed ahead. Hadn't he just received two injuries? "Kari, stop please." Finding his voice, Sora spoke softly and cautiously. "You're hurt aren't you?"

"Hurts like a bitch, Sora. I'll manage though." Hikariko collapsed, with what seemed like his final words.

"Kari!" Sora got to his knees and bent over his friend, trying to determine if he was still alive. A loud grunt put his worry to rest. "I'm sorry." Putting his hands over Hikariko's wound, Sora spoke even more gently. "You got hurt protecting me, again."

"Sora, when did you . . ." Hikariko could feel the pain going away. When had Sora learned healing techniques?

"I'm not strong like you guys." Sora continued. "And I don't think I ever will be. That power is out of my reach." Tears he showed no interest in hiding fell. "I don't want to fight battles, and I don't want to protect like you do." He stopped and let his friend sit up. Sora returned Hikariko's hug, and reciprocated his vow to end the suffering caused by Akatsuki. "I want to heal."


	39. Growth

One day had passed. Only a fifth of their time limit spent, the three young genin were exhausted. Sora and Hikariko had caught up to Kagemaru. He had traversed slowly, though not for what his friends had initially assumed. Upon seeing his friends, Kagemaru had nearly collapsed, feeling relieved. The Sharingan, his ocular technique, had nasty and cruel side effects. Kagemaru's vision had faltered since he had learned to use the technique, as well as his state of mind. The Sharingan took a lot out of his health, and his mental state.

Both stubbornly refusing Sora's offers to help them, Hikariko and Kagemaru had a painful walk toward their destination. The exams had already taken so much out of them.

"So," Hikariko began. "Sora's got some new techniques. Not just us, I guess." His statement was left as it was, for a few moments.

"Would you expect anything else from him?" Kagemaru's voice showed he appreciated the opportunity for conversation, even though he barely had the strength to speak. "Quickly learning, and determined to do so. That's the Sora we know and love."

"No, I mean like really new techniques."

"Kari, I know he learned medical techniques. I even helped him train." Hikariko didn't expect to be the one who was left out. Was he the only one Sora hadn't told? He turned to the boy who healed him, slightly offended. Sora acted as if he hadn't been listening to their conversation, looking awkwardly at the ground as he walked, making sure he was far enough behind his teammates. He really didn't want Hikariko to see him his blushing face, embarrassed yet again. As Hikariko turned back with a smile, Kagemaru continued, quieter than before. "He said he wanted to show you how much he had grown, by treating your wounds after we passed the second test. I was going to tell him that there was a chance the second test didn't involve battle, but . . ." To ruin the innocent hopes of Sora, that was something Kagemaru couldn't bring himself to do.

Even Hikariko, dense as he was, had noticed the change. Sora was different. And he was certain that it had nothing to do with Ayame's technique. It was the bond that had been forged between them. Not just this team of three, every one of Sora's companions had helped him feel safer. They had let him be himself. He was no longer rude, selfish, and lonely. Sora was now polite, selfless, and most of all, happy.

What Sora's friends, specifically Hikariko and Kagemaru, hadn't realized is that their team's chemistry had changed as well. Before, although still good friends, the team was distant. Swearing, fighting, and crude humor was often normal behaviour for them. Now however, such things were unheard of. Though none of them had said, or even realized it, they were quickly maturing.

Hikariko had often cursed at both of his teammates. Now he treated Kagemaru as their leader, with utmost respect. Now he treated Sora as he would a dear brother or sister, with kind and caring words. Compared to the new and social Sora, and the skilled Kagemaru, he had changed the most. Focused always on become stronger, Hikariko had yet to realize his own growth.


	40. If Only She Knew

Nate, with ever watchful eyes, tried to keep his mind active. It would be bad if he dozed off. Keeping guard while the girls slept wasn't exactly how he planned to spend his night. He shook his head, realizing that, to someone else, he would sound really perverted. In actuality, he wanted to use the darkness of the night to aid him in finding a team with the Scroll of Earth.

Perverted thoughts coming back to him, Nate looked over to Kagami, a few feet away. He leaned on a tree, weighing his chances. The risk was far too dangerous, and mistakes would result in his death.

"You fucking moron." The girl with almost golden hair whispered in her sleep. Nate, and a sleepless May, both held in their laughs.

"If only you knew how cute you are." Nate turned away again, with a remark that sounded almost sarcastic.

May stood and reached out to Nate, worried about the boy who was now leaving his post. "Stay here. I'll be back." He said, finding strength in his whispered voice. He left, into the darkness. May worriedly turned to Kagami, but she was still asleep.

Morning came, and as Kagami awoke, she witnessed the cheerful happy conversations of May and Nate. Unable to comprehend much in her sleepy state, she tuned them out. Though that didn't completely work, it helped her think. The second day had started, and yet those two found the time to be merry. Rising, she caught sight of the two scrolls Nate carried only after she spoke. "Would you two shut up?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Her expression changed slightly. "Where the fuck did you get that?!" She pointed at the Scroll of Earth. They now had both scrolls, somehow.

"Don't be so mean, Kagami-San" May sang cheerfully. "He went through all that trouble to get the scroll, and you haven't even thanked him."

"Yeah, I went through so much trouble. You haven't even thanked me, Kagami!"

"Knowing you, it probably wasn't as much trouble as you've implied." Kagami decided Nate didn't feel like explaining himself, a common habit for him. Resolving to just be happy with this step forward, she joined her team in their talk.


	41. Pair Up

"Honestly, your timing couldn't be more perfect." Hikariko allowed himself to smile, despite the dire situation. In front of him, and his two friends, was Kaito's team. Though, they were not who he had spoken to. Hikariko turned to face a third team, behind him. "Think you could give us a hand?"

"I don't see why not," Nate knew, even without seeing them fight, that these rivals were formidable. "Seeing as we've gotten both of our scrolls. We'll help you get yours."

"Fuck you. We've already gotten ours as well. These assholes just won't let us pass." Hikariko pointed to their foes.

"Akito," Kaito spoke sternly to his taller teammate. "Who do you want?" His question shocked their six foes.

"Nara. I've wanted to fight the famous earth technique user for a while." Akito's answer required no wait.

The boy with long silvery hair stepped forward, showing he had something to say. He adjusted his glasses. "Kaito, I want to fight him." He made no indication as to who he was speaking of. He shifted impatiently, waiting for Kaito's answer.

Finally, Kaito answered. "Whatever, I don't care. As long as I get the sword user to myself."

"That's three, leaving half of our team without someone to fight." Kagemaru voiced his thoughts. He looked at the boy with silver hair. He looked fragile, weak even. Only the boy's deep red eyes showed strength. Only Kagemaru realized this strength was greater than his. He would need someone to help him, knowing he was the one the pretty boy had chosen to fight.

"Pair up." Although to some, Kaito's words may have sounded cocky and boastful, everyone knew it was necessary. His team's unseen strength was far greater than anything Sora had seen before. The mystery scared him; it made him want to flee. Another part of him wanted nothing more than to kick one of those three's asses. "This is your third of five days. The centre of this forest, your destination, I wonder how long it would take to get there? If you don't feel like fighting, you can give us your scrolls now, saving us time. We just want to get rid of as many teams as we can. Even you can understand that, right?"

Those last words had hurt a lot. Somehow, Hikariko felt like they were directed to him. He was always called stupid. Any of the three was fine. He just really wanted to kick one of their asses.

Kagami realized that Nate and Kagemaru weren't going to be able to be paired with her. Sizing the rest up, her best bet was to pair with Hikariko. She reached for him, about to speak. She stopped, realizing his eyes had met Kagemaru's. They were good friends, so it made sense for them to want to be together. Sora and May were her two other options. "Oh, fuck no . . ." She sighed heavily.

Their third day was going to reach sunset soon. Not much time remained. The six ninjas would have to team up quickly, to defeat their dangerous rivals.


	42. The Teams Are Decided!

Quickly, Kagami grabbed Hikariko's arm, pulling him closer. Behind his back, she gave Kagemaru a look that said "Sorry". The boy smiled, knowing he would have to choose another partner. "Kari, it's you and me against Akito, okay?" Kagami spoke sweetly, but imposingly nonetheless.

"Actually, Kage and I,"

"No objections I guess?"

". . ."

"Good!" Kagami's eager spirit made Akito glare at Hikariko. He had wanted to have a one on one fight with the famous Nara Kagami. Nara Kagami, the "hot headed tsundere", not this cute little girl and her boyfriend.

Kagemaru's eyes met his designated opponent's. Hikariko was the best at executing his plans to their fullest. Without him, Kagemaru would have to find another partner. His eyes then met Sora's. Knowing he could not, no matter how hard he tried, fight while protecting him, Kagemaru resolved he would deny the inevitable offer to team up.

Although scared, Sora knew he stood a good chance if he chose someone he was familiar with, and Hikariko was already taken. "Kage," He tried to sound as if he was offering, not asking. "Let's pair up. Together, we can beat Pretty Boy!"

"Uh. . ." Kagemaru realized refusing what Sora asks of him was not something he could do. "Alright. . ." He wondered why his friend called their opponent "Pretty Boy", feeling the name fit Sora much better.

"That leaves us." Nate turned to May. She nodded, showing she had no objection.

"Na-Chan, let's do our best!" Hikariko held back a laugh, not knowing of May's manner of referring to Nate. She continued, slightly discouraged by this. "I promise I won't be a burden. I'll do my best to support you!"

"You could never be a burden, May. With you on my side, there's no way we'll lose." Nate began thinking, realizing he needed a way to protect her during the fight.


	43. Kagemaru's Spiraling Technique

"Alright, come at us Pretty Boy!" Kagemaru yelled, taunting his opponent. He showed no trace of the pain he felt from overusing his Genjutsu beforehand. Pretty Boy paid his rudeness no mind.

"Take this!" Sora ran forward and threw a punch at his opponent. Pretty Boy made no attempt to dodge. Sora's fist made contact, but not with his target. Instead, a wall had formed in front of said target. Green and covered with thorns, the wall seemed to be made of plants of some sort. Sora stumbled backwards, surprised. He winced as he looked at his hand. Blood dripped from a large gash.

Pretty Boy showed a slight smile, amused with how unnerved Sora was. As he widened his grin of enjoyment, his blood red eyes shone. Larger, and faster, plants dug up from the ground. The long, vine like things shot at Sora and Kagemaru, spinning while doing so.

Kagemaru dodged effortlessly, knowing Sora could do the same. "Wind Release: Air Bullets!" He shot blasts of air at the destructive weapons of nature. They didn't work, showing the masses of green were much stronger than he thought. "How the hell can this guy control plants?!"

Sora pushed Kagemaru back, protecting him. "Kage, I'll take care of these things!" He gave an encouraging smile. "You find a way to get close to him!" Another green mass shot at him. Sora quickly formed the hand seal he needed, Snake. "Water Release: Wave Shield." Water appeared in front of him, forming a protective wall. While most of the plants crashed into the shield, the ones that followed shot at him from a different angle. Forming the hand seal again, Sora hoped he was fast enough.

A myriad of water shields surrounded Sora and Kagemaru, protecting them. Though Sora knew they wouldn't last for long. Already, he feared he would run out of chakra. "Kagemaru, do you trust me?" Without an answer to stop him, Sora decided to test his plan.

Another myriad of water shields appeared a few feet ahead of them, just off to their left. "Sora," It was unclear what Sora was planning. "What are you doing?!" Kagemaru's eyes widened suddenly, he realized what was going on.

The new shields took the same formation as the first, as if protecting someone who remained unseen. Again, Sora made another set. This time they were slightly off to the left, just a few feet ahead of the ones preceding them. Sora forced himself to continue, until the shields reached close to Pretty Boy. "Go Kage!"

"Body Flicker Technique." Kagemaru, with this technique, sped forward a few feet. He stopped in the safe haven of the second set of shields. He continued forward, despite the crashing of the plants against the shields. "Let's see if you can take my new technique!"

As the shields vanished, Kagemaru lunged at Pretty Boy, no longer protected. He no longer needed protection. "Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere!" The ball of wind chakra in his hand spun with a blue glow. Desperately, Pretty Boy created a wall in front of himself, for protection. Kagemaru's wind technique smashed into it, tearing with great force. The wall, before breaking, pushed him back.

"Kagemaru! Are you alright?" Sora ran over to Kagemaru.

"Damn!" Why wasn't the technique strong enough? Kagemaru glared at his unharmed opponent. "What the fuck?! How are fucking plants and shit so powerful?!" Their fight had only just begun, yet he and Sora were exhausted. Still not backing down, they began thinking of another strategy.

Pretty Boy's attacks stopped for a while, letting Sora heal Kagemaru.


	44. Earth Wielding Tsundere

"Earth Release: Soaring Destruction!" Akito clapped his hands together. The sound created echoed, adding to his fierce cry. As they separated, a blinding light was created. An arrow like light flew from Akito's hands to Kagami and Hikariko.

"Shit Kari, move!" Kagami jumped from harm's way, expecting Hikariko to do the same.

"Thanks for yelling, I kind of felt like just taking the blast." Hikariko shouted to the girl with almost golden hair, sarcastically. He smiled, making her want to smack him. The light arrow harmlessly flew past them. "That was close."

As the arrow struck the ground, Akito grinned. He obviously knew something that his foes didn't. To Kagami and Hikariko's surprise, the arrow exploded on impact, sending much to dodge flying in all directions. Though Kagami expertly dodged the bigger pieces of rock, unnerved by the smaller, Hikariko readied his fists. "Shouting Fist Technique!" His fist connected with one flying boulder, turning it to dust. The following chunks of rock were destroyed as well. Sighing in relief, he voiced what he had just thought of. "That was even closer."

"That's not funny, Kari."

"I tried."

"Try harder." Kagami, obviously displeased with Hikariko's poor sense of humour, turned her attention back to the fight. Six more arrows of light soared at them. "Shit!" She dodged, effortlessly. "That attack's overpowered as fuck!"

Through one of her favourite techniques, Kagami turned her own body into a hard material, protecting herself. She ran toward Akito, intending to end this fight with one blow. The arrows barely made any difference to her speed. They smashed into Kagami, doing no damage.

"Earth Release: Soaring Death!" The arrows were bigger now.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Kagami had no way of stopping now.

Hikariko, hypocritically, cried out with concern. "Kagami, watch out!" Kagami was sent back.

The girl with almost golden hair's technique's effect disappeared, and she returned to normal. As she got up, annoyed with her failure, Akito got his final technique ready. "I'm disappointed," He spoke as he clapped his hands together. "I wanted a better fight."

"Fucking dumbass!" Hikariko helped Kagami stand as she screamed, though still hurt. "You think I'm through?"

"Kagami, are you okay?" Hikariko wasn't answered.

"You think I got here by giving up after getting hit once? You think I'm so fucking famous because I don't use shadow manipulation or because I'm "tsundere"? I got this far by never giving up!"

Akito used his strongest technique. "Earth Release: Soaring Genocide!" Five at once, the enormous arrows of light shot.

"Get him, Kagami!" Hikariko ran forward, to the arrows. "Shouting Fist Technique!" He threw his fist at the arrows, a dangerous plan. He clashed with them, all at once. Blood splattered on the ground, from his arm. He showed no pain, still pressing forward. Akito's technique faltered, but still knocked Hikariko back.

Kagami ran forward, with no fear. She really wanted to kick Akito's ass now. "Fuck you!" She, without a technique, punched Akito. Hit right in the face, he fell back, unconscious.


	45. A Duel Between Swordsmen

Nate's sword clashed with Kaito's again. Jumping back, he resolved to put more force into the next attack, as he had previously. Again, both clashed, this time with more strength. Both had yet to land a hit.

May watched the fierce display of Kenjutsu, not interfering. She knew, though Nate had not said so, that she would only be a nuisance.

Nate fell back, realizing how tiring this was. He and Kaito were evenly matched. To make it this far without making it to the third test wasn't an option. Nate sheathed his sword.

Kaito noted his opponent's stance. "Battojutsu?" For a moment, he seemed impressed with Nate's knowledge of Kenjutsu. Battojutsu, which deals with the unsheathing and drawing of a sword, was used by swordsmen to attack at great speeds.

Nate unsheathed his sword as he sped forward. He attempted to bring his katana down on Kaito's head, karatake, but he didn't make contact. He stepped back, confused. Kaito had dodged expertly, at a greater speed than Nate's Battojutsu. He sped forward again, this time with a forward strike, tsuki. Again, Kaito dodged with ease.

"Akatsuki-ryu:" Kaito took his stance. Left foot forward, with his katana held on its side and turned so the blunt edge slightly faced him, he dashed forward. "Kenshi no Shi!" Hidarinagi, he hit Nate's left shoulder.

"Damn!" Nate retreated, injured. Kaito was faster than him, unbelievably so. Not even Battojutsu, which he had trained to master for years, could compare to him.

"Na-Chan,"

"May, don't misunderstand, I want to fight alongside you. However, I need to defeat this guy alone." Nate knew he was being ignorant, and extremely stupid, but he really wanted to fight Kaito alone.

"Just don't die." Nate, despite being trained since he was a child, had early no chance in this fight. Still, May believed in him.

"I'll try." Nate prepared to use the Kenjutsu techniques that had been passed down to him. He was going to use the techniques that his former master had forbidden him to use.


	46. The Unfinished Fight

Pretty Boy's attacks still hadn't stopped. Still, Sora and Kagemaru persevered. Looking in Kaito's direction though, the young man realized he had no more time. His attacks, borrowed from nature, returned to where they came from.

Kagami and Hikariko had just landed their first hit on Akito. Though they were tired, they figured they were in better condition than he who was now unconscious. They had thought he was unconscious. Akito got up, nodding to Kaito's silent orders as he did so.

Turning back to Nate and May, his opponents, Kaito began. "Behind me is your destination. I hope we'll face off for real in the next exam."

"What are you talking about?!" Nate, realizing Kaito was not going to finish their fight, shouted. "I haven't even gotten serious yet."

"Save your real strength for our next encounter." Kaito ignored the other boy's cries. "We'll be able to fight each other soon, you have my word."

"Kaito!" Nate began running. "Wait, damn it!" Before he could reach him, Kaito had disappeared, as did his teammates. Just as he had been getting serious, Kaito snatched away Nate's chance to have a great fight. "Damn!"

"That guy's really strong." Hikariko was referring to Akito, who he had just fought.

"We could have won." Kagami said, unconvincingly. She fixed her almost golden hair, which had fallen over her eyes. "Yeah Kagami, Sora's the one who needs a haircut." She yelled at herself, annoyed. As Hikariko ran to Sora and Kagemaru, Kagami wondered why Akito and his team had retreated. Three fights had gone unfinished, and none could tell why.

Both teams brought their scrolls to their destination. The Scrolls of Heaven and the Scrolls of Earth were finally delivered. Each of the remaining teams received a brief explanation, detailing the importance of completing a mission of this kind. Though, only Kagemaru was listening.

The third exam, said to test a ninja's combat prowess, was to start soon. The twelve remaining genin prepared for the final test.


	47. Jishu Isshin, An unwelcoming Man

"In the third and final exam, you will compete against your opponents in a tournament. Each match will help us evaluate your combat prowess and determine if you are qualified to become chunin. Although there will only be one final winner, anyone, even someone who lost in the first round, may become a chunin. All that matters is showing your skills as a ninja." The young man went on. Unlike before, all of the genin were listening closely to each word he said. "I, Jishu Isshin, will be the proctor for this exam."

To the genin, Isshin seemed to be very serious and not at all welcoming, despite his calm appearance. It was made clear, by his tone, that this exam would take the most out of them. They had to give it their all to prove their worth.

Hikariko had much to prove. He had spent a lot of time ignoring people when they called him stupid or weak. He would fight, and work hard, to prove how strong he was. He would prove that he can protect those he cares for.

"Kari, we're not fighting with our squads." Kagami's voice disrupted Hikariko's thoughts. He realized though, that she was right. Without a team, though he wouldn't say it to Kagemaru or Sora, he wouldn't have to hold back. He could go all out. He realized he didn't have to protect anyone. Hikariko was here to prove his worth, nothing else. "Don't lose, 'cause we'll definitely face each other." Something else that Hikariko wouldn't say out loud is that he actually really wanted to fight Kagami.

"Sure, don't go too easy on me." Trying to hide his excitement, Hikariko responded.

"You better hope you're not fighting her, Hikariko." Nate joined their conversation, obviously wanting to make something clear. "Kagami and Kaito are the two people I want to fight."

"And me?" Upon hearing Hikariko's question, Nate leaned closer, so Kagami wouldn't hear him. He answered with another question.

"I'll see you in the finals I assume?"

"Damn right, you will."

Their whispered conversation came to a halt as a familiar face arrived. Isshin began again, as if that woman needed an introduction. "Before we begin, our Hokage, Sonya-Sama, has a few words."

"Every time, there's always so few of you! And yet I'm always impressed with how hard the genin work. Who am I to talk though, I've only been Hokage long enough to see two chunin exams come and go. Make sure you impress me, for the third time!" Though she was enthusiastic as always, Sonya's words somehow made most wish the current Hokage wasn't so young.

"She's so cheerful." Nate hadn't expected such an upbeat speech.

"That's Sonya-Sama for you." May, having known Sonya personally, expected this from the beginning.


	48. Nate Vs Masato

The fighting area was a large, flat room. Stone walls surrounded the fighters, the jonin judging the genin on one side. On two other walls, facing each other, were platforms for those who were watching the fights. The genin looked down at Nate and another boy, as they prepared for their fight.

"Round one, match one," The exam proctor, Isshin, announced. "Begin!"

"Have a taste of my blade!" The boy facing Nate, around the same age, drew a sword from one of his many sheaths. His blade swung at Nate, but was easily dodged. In his disbelief, he failed to notice that his opponent was going to attempt a counter attack. Nate landed a blow that wounded his left arm.

As Nate waited for another attack, his opponent voiced his complaint. "You could have killed me! Instead, you attack my arm. Why not karatake?!"

"I don't want to kill you."

"Fuck you! The Master of Many Blades, Masato, doesn't need you to hold back!" Again, he ran at Nate. This time, he intended to strike his hands, causing him to drop his sword. Masato unsheathed another blade as he ran.

Nate was no longer in Masato's sight. "Where did you go?!" The Master of Many Blades looked behind him, wondering how his opponent got there. With his back turned to Masato, Nate sheathed his sword, knowing he had won.

Looking down at his hands, Masato realized his sword had been cut in half by his opponent. "Why aren't you being serious?! I can handle your techniques!"

"I told you, I don't kill." Nate still did not face Masato. "And the succession techniques of my school would be wasted on you."

"I'll teach you. How dare you sheath your sword while still fighting me?! I still have plenty of blades!" As he reached for another sword, Masato felt a sharp pain. His chest was bleeding, from a wound caused by Nate's blade. "How?!"

Nate finally turned when the Master of Many Blades dropped to his knees. His rude words were filled with pain. "Who the fuck are you?!"

Nate, now victorious, began to take his leave as Masato was carried away to receive medical treatment. "I am simply a swordsman who is called "ninja"."


	49. Tanrei Vs Pretty Boy

The first round's second match had begun. Pretty Boy, who had used nature's plants as weapons before was now expertly dodging his opponent's attacks. He made no attempt to strike. Ice formed and disappeared as quickly as it came, trying to catch him. Pretty Boy's opponent, Tanrei, was controlling said ice. Through his Bloodline Limit, he could use Ice Release techniques, unique to his clan.

Tanrei's long and straight hair whipped around as he constantly turned his head to follow Pretty Boy's movements. Dark blue and meeting his ankles, it was in a ponytail. He stopped abruptly, realizing Pretty Boy was now behind him. "You're fast." He tried to hide his fear as he spoke. "But I think I've won." Tanrei turned around carelessly, taking a few steps away from his opponent. Pretty Boy's movements were restricted, by the ice that now covered his feet.

"Damn." Emotionlessly, Pretty Boy looked at the ice.

"This fight is over." Tanrei turned to the exam's proctor, expecting it to be over.

"You should know a fight isn't finished until one fighter is dead." Pretty Boy pulled a rose from his shirt`s chest pocket. "You should've killed me while you had the chance." He pointed it at his opponent. The rose grew at an amazing rate, extending toward Tanrei as it did. In less than a second, it had pierced the ice user's chest.

Tanrei tried to scream, but couldn't. He was surely going to die very soon. Despite the situation, he grabbed the rose from his chest, ripping it out. Tanrei fell to the ground, the manipulated flower still in his hand.


	50. Kaito Vs May

"You smile as if you don't feel guilt."

"I don't."

"Your teammate could have killed someone!" May yelled at Kaito, who smirked at her. The first round's third match was between these two. Kaito drew his sword slowly, still being careless.

Sora and Hikariko, watching the fight, wished they could interfere. This, however, was strictly forbidden. Stopping a match that had yet to be decided was not to be allowed, under any circumstances. Tanrei was in the hospital, reinforcing the fear that everyone had of Kaito's team.

Kaito dashed forward, and stopped in front of May. He looked perceptively into her eyes. Though they showed fear, he could see she had still not given up. May began forming hand seals. Quickly, with the hilt of his sword, Kaito knocked her to the ground.

"May, get up!" Hikariko, still not interfering, yelled desperately. "Run!" He had been able to save Sora before, but now he could do nothing. Kaito brought down his sword on May. "Shit!"

The sword, barely missing May, struck the ground. With it piercing through her hair, May couldn't get up. She couldn't run now. Not bothering to prepare for the worst, she closed her eyes, fearing death.

Kagami had had enough of watching this nonsense. "Run you stupid bitch!" Her words echoed, and were heard by all. May opened her eyes. Kaito's blade pulled and cut her hair as she got up. The blade swung at her, missing. Again, Kaito attacked, this time getting her left shoulder, then her leg.

Barely standing, May faced Kaito. As she did, he began to use the Kenshi no Shi. "Akatsuki-ryu," Taking his stance, Kaito closed his eyes, as killing the helpless scared even him. "Kenshi no Shi!" The fight was over.

Hikariko, knowing that May was going to die, blindly jumped in front of Kaito's sword. The blade struck his shoulder. Glaring at the swordsman before him, Hikariko showed no pain. "You've won Kaito. Is that not enough for you?" For the first time, Kaito seemed to show some emotion. Regret, or anger, even he didn't know. Hikariko's glare broke him. "I don't care if it's me or Nate. It can be Kagemaru or Kagami, or even Sora. After what we've seen here, the one of us who fights you will definitely kick your ass. Remember, our bonds surpass your ruthlessness."

Kaito was going to move on to the second round. Although Hikariko had interfered with the fight, it was clear who the winner was going to be. Sonya argued that, had he not done anything, May would have died. On these grounds, Hikariko's breaking of the rules was allowed. Before being taken away to receive medical treatment, May had spoken with him. "Why would you do something so reckless?" She asked.

"Human life is too valuable to be thrown away. I was not hurt. Even if I was though, saving your life was worth it." Before returning to the spectating area, for only a moment, Hikariko held May's hand.


	51. Kagami Vs Akito

"Earth Release: Soaring Destruction!" Akito used his weakest technique, as if testing his opponent, Kagami. She dodged the large arrows of blinding light, they each hit the ground, causing small explosions.

Just as he had before, Akito used a slightly more advanced technique. "Earth Release: Soaring Death!" Again, Kagami dodged each arrow. She showed no changing emotion, only glaring at Akito as Hikariko had glared at Kaito.

"Earth Release: Soaring Genocide!" Five at once, the enormous arrows of light shot at Kagami. The biggest yet, this was Akito's best technique.

"Shouting Fist Technique!" Amazingly and effortlessly, Kagami stopped Akito's attack with a single punch. Still, she glared at him. This was unusual for Nara Kagami, the girl with almost golden hair. Normally, such an amazing feat, to her, was to be boasted about.

"Earth Release: Soaring Genocide!" Again, Akito tried. And again, Kagami effortlessly blocked his destructive technique.

Although Kagami did not like May, she still saw her as a good person. Killing made her angry, especially if someone tried to kill a good person. She needed to get to the next round, to defeat Kaito. Akito would not stand in her way. "Earth Release: Certain Death!" Nobody would stand in her way.

Rock pillars from the ground, thin and sharp, shot through Akito's body. His hands and legs were pierced, restricting his movement. He was not going to die though. Kagami had made sure that, despite being called "Certain Death", this technique would not kill Akito.

"Akito, you got your fight." The girl with almost golden hair spoke coldly. "Isn't this what you wanted?"


	52. Kagemaru Vs Hikariko

"How anticlimactic, the tournament's best fight is taking place in the first round." Kagemaru spoke to his opponent carelessly, despite the pain they had gone through to get here.

"Don't hold back. I haven't fought you in a while. Show me how hard you've trained." Hikariko gave his friend a shy smile. He had no intention of holding back, but was afraid he might do so subconsciously.

"Wind Release: Air Bullets." Bullets of air shot from Kagemaru's hands. Quickly blocking, Hikariko then dashed at him. He threw his fist with great strength, but missed. Trying again, he realized that Kagemaru was much too fast for him. Deciding to change his strategy, Hikariko formed the hand seal Tiger.

"Lightning Release: Thunder's Wrath!" Lighting shot in all directions from Hikariko's hands. Kagemaru fell back, activating his Sharingan. Now, he could follow Hikariko's movements easily. Predicting his opponent's next move allowed Kagemaru to react with ease.

The fighters' friends watched the intense battle, wondering who to support. "They really are going all out." Sora said, watching Hikariko continuously attack, still being dodged by Kagemaru. "They could get really hurt."

"Kari and Kage respect each other. They have a relationship unlike many other friends." Kagami began to explain. Her cold tone and expression were still present. "One would never forgive the other if he didn't go all out."

"I see." Sora projected his voice, so both of his friends could hear him. "Kage, Kari, do your best! Do your best, and maybe one of you will fight me next round!"

Hikariko, who had stopped to catch his breath, turned to look up at his friends. He smiled with acknowledgement, though he had no intention of fighting Sora. If it came to that, if they were to fight one another, he had trouble thinking of what he would do. He faced Kagemaru again, who was thinking the same thing.

"Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere." Kagemaru was going to use his best technique now. Hikariko braced himself, as he had not seen this technique before. In Kagemaru's hand was a sphere of rotating chakra.

"Shouting Fist Technique!" Both fighters ran forward. Their techniques clashed.

Hikariko opened his eyes, embarrassed at how scared he had been. His hand felt like it was going to break. Looking at the unconscious boy before him, he realized he had won. Kagemaru's attack had faltered.

Hikariko helped his friend up, happy that he finally got what he wanted. This was his most serious fight, despite it being against a close friend.


	53. Nagato Vs Sora

Sora was nervous, he walked slowly to the fighting area, where his opponent waited. It was the worst possibility, his opponent was a Hyuga. Embarrassed, Sora bowed. With this, the first round's final match started.

Evenly matched in Taijutsu, the two boys displayed a wide variety of attacks and movements. Sora had yet to land a hit though, while his opponent was slowly wearing him out. They both stopped.

Sora made sure to get far away, while he stopped to catch his breath. His opponent however, showed no sign of exhaustion whatsoever. Furthermore, he remained emotionless.

"My name is Hyuga Nagato. You are called Hyuga Sora. What is your real name?"

"My real name?"

"I will not allow you to ruin the Hyuga clan's reputation any longer."

"What did you say?!" Even Sora, polite as he was, could get upset. Nagato had said something that really hurt him. "That was a name given to me a long time ago! Sonya-Sama has acknowledged that I am not a Hyuga, and in turn, so has everyone else."

"Then why are you still called Hyuga Sora?!" Nagato dashed forward. He hit Sora multiple times, in very precise locations. He continuously struck at Sora's chakra system, disrupting it. "This form of martial arts is my clan's specialty, something you never learned."

Sora could feel the flow of his chakra being changed. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight properly now. "Why do you hate me so much?" Sora also knew that this grudge wasn't as simple as he had initially thought.

"What happened after you left the village a few months ago? You were on a mission with your team. When you came back, you were different. You changed."

"Why is that any of your business?!" Sora was very angry now. Nagato launched another attack. Relentlessly, he continued to beat Sora up.

"A ninja of Konoha shouldn't be so gentle. You were so strong, and now you've fallen." Nagato continued to fight as he spoke. "I've been through so much strict training that I've almost died. I can never be as free as you. Why are all the others so happy?!" Sora realized what Nagato was really mad about. "Why was I forced to be a fighter?! Why do I have to risk my life, while everyone else can choose what they want to do in life?! Why was I born as a caged bird?!"

Nagato, born to the Hyuga clan, was never allowed to be normal. His training was strict, and he was taught that his reason for life was to protect Konoha. He was taught that his life didn't matter, as long as he did his duty.

Sora punched Nagato. He spoke words of understanding, but was serious nonetheless. "You grew up being treated like an animal by your own clan. Meanwhile, I grew up being a normal child? Is that what you think? Before I moved to Konoha, I was trained in a village far from here. My sensei forced me to assassinate everyone, and abandoned me, taking my best friend away." Before today, whenever a problem faced him, Sora would be protected by Hikariko. He knew how to do nothing but cry and be helpless. Now, he felt like he could do something for Nagato.

"Then why do you still fight?"

"Despite my past, I've learned to smile. I have friends who care for me, that's enough to make me happy. It has nothing to do with where I was born or how I grew up. Nagato-Kun, you can be normal if you want to be normal."

"I don't have friends that can help me escape this past."

"I'll be your friend. I'll be your friend, and I won't let anyone force you to fight." Sora tried to convince Nagato. He wanted to show how a person can overcome their past. "Is this why you're hostile towards me? Is it because I don't have to fight?" When he thought about it, Sora realized that he would fight sometimes, but be protected at other times.

"Sora-San, I don't want to fight. I want to be an author." Nagato said to his new friend. He resolved to tell his parents that he doesn't want to be a ninja, and instead will write novels. He would say that he wanted to be an author, and he wanted to follow this dream. Nagato forfeited the fight, wanting Sora to move ahead.

"An author?" Sora could feel his body failing him. "That sounds like a good dream." He collapsed, victorious.


	54. Unforgivable

"You'll be facing Kaito in the next round." Nate spoke quietly to Kagami, before the second round was to begin.

"I'm aware of that. Sorry, I know you wanted to fight him."

"Don't lose." Nate wanted to say more. He wanted to tell Kagami that, despite Kaito nearly killing May, he didn't want her to do something that she would regret. Somehow, her cold and uncaring eyes kept him silent.

Hikariko interrupted, as he had finally stopped worrying about Sora. "Nate, Kagami, you guys did great in your fights!"

"Thanks." Nate caught on quickly. "Excuse me, I'm going to the toilet. I'll be gone just be a minute." He left, letting Hikariko talk to Kagami alone.

"Kagami, I thought you didn't like May."

"I do hate her. I just hate those assholes more." Kaito had done something unforgivable. To Kagami, life was too valuable for someone to be able to take it so easily. "Thanks for saving her. I should've been able to do at least that much, as her teammate."

"Idiot," Hikariko turned to Kagami. He looked into her still cold eyes. "You saved her too. I should be thanking you." He looked over at Kagemaru, who was talking to Sora. "If any of you died, I don't know what I would do." Hearing this, Kagami cheered up a little.

"What could you do if you lost your precious May-Chan?"

"I liked you better when you were mean to everyone."

"Fuck you." The two laughed together, relieving Hikariko. Seeing Kagami happy made him happy. When he looked back to his other friends however, he panicked.

Together, Kagami and Hikariko ran to Kagemaru. Sora had fainted, still hurt from his fight with Nagato. Nate arrived, concerned as well. "Guys, what's going on? The second round is starting now." He looked at Sora, realizing the situation.

The weakened boy looked up at his concerned friends. Realizing he had fainted, Sora felt embarrassed. "Sorry."

"What?" Nate, noticing Sora wanted to stand, helped him up. "Sorry for fighting your hardest? Don't worry, your fight isn't until later. I'll take you somewhere where you can rest." He spoke carefully, knowing Sora did not want to be treated as if he were weak, which he wasn't.

"No, your fight is starting now." Sora would not be a nuisance. "Go and do your best, I'm just being lazy." He gave Nate a very quick hug. Knowing that Sora was determined to prove that he was okay, Nate gave up trying to help him.

"Thanks." The swordsman who was called "ninja" thanked his friend, and left for his next match.


	55. Nate Vs Pretty Boy

"I think it's about time we've learned your name." The young swordsman said to his opponent. Without stopping his speech, he sliced the manipulated plants that flew at him, with his deadly katana. "Don't you think so?" Nate smiled in spite of the attacker's attempt to kill him.

"I am tired of being referred to as "Pretty Boy"." The swordsman's foe ran his hand through his long silver hair. "Though, giving my name to the likes of you isn't something I intend to do." Still, his attacks were being easily dodged and blocked, making Pretty Boy realize that Nate was tougher than he had thought.

Each of Pretty Boy's attacks aimed to kill Nate. The manipulated plants showed no sign of stopping, even after being dodged. Nate realized, closer to his opponent, where he needed to be to land a hit, was the most dangerous area. "It's risky, but it's my only shot."

"Damn Nate, that's dangerous." At the same time that he had thought of it, Kagami realized Nate's plan.

"What's he going to do?" Her friends, not realizing what Kagami had, asked.

"The only way for Nate, or anyone for that matter, to land a hit on Pretty Boy is to get really close to him. If you don't, he can easily make a shield before your attack reaches him. Nate's going to risk getting hit to get as close as he can."

"That's not a plan, that's suicide!" Sora, still hurt, wasn't even able to stand on his own, and required help from Kagemaru. Still, he only worried about his friend.

"If anyone can do it, it's him." Although her friends showed expressions of disbelief and concern, Kagami, who showed no emotion, was most concerned. "When I beat Kaito in the next match, I'll move on to the next round. I better be fighting you Nate, not Pretty Boy!"

The swordsman called "ninja" ran at his opponent, knowing all the risks that came with this plan of his. He was a few feet in front of Pretty Boy, unharmed, when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He had been hit. The plant pierced his back, still not going all the way through him. As Nate prepared to swing his sword despite this, he was hit by even more of Pretty Boy's manipulated plants. "Fuck, you got me. I was pretty close though."

"You still have the strength to speak?" Pretty Boy was surprised by the fact that Nate was even still alive.

"You're stupider than I thought." Nate was still able to move his arms. "This is for May!" His sword struck Pretty Boy's shoulder. The manipulated plants disappeared, letting Nate fall to the ground. His opponent, although only hit once, couldn't go on.

"How did you do that? I was sure you didn't have the strength to move."

"Are you actually asking how I won? I knew the only way to beat you was to get close to you. Getting hurt was totally worth kicking your ass." Nate got up, victorious yet again. "I don't hate you personally, but the way your team treats others isn't forgivable. Nobody fucks with my friends. That's what gave me the strength to keep fighting, my will to teach you a lesson."

"That's stupid."


	56. Kaito Vs Kagami

Her friends wished her good luck, but her luck was all but good. They told her not to worry, which made her worry more. Nate had told her not to lose, for he wanted to fight her in a match. Kagami blew her almost golden hair out of her eyes, wondering endlessly if she would even live to ever fight again. "I really need a haircut." Her opponent was Kaito, which obviously unnerved all of her friends. Before she went to the fighting area, she stopped abruptly and spoke to Nate. "I'm sorry for stealing your fight."

"Just make sure you kick his ass." Hearing this from her companion, Kagami remembered what she had done to Akito. She remembered what Hikariko had said to her.

"I'll do just that." The girl with almost golden hair no longer wanted to kill Kaito. She was going to show him what she had felt when he had almost murdered May, and convince him to stop taking lives. Somehow, she suspected Kaito had killed before.

The match began, but neither fighter moved. Kaito smirked as though he had already won. He even went as far as to laugh as he spoke down to Kagami. "You've decided to pay Death a visit too?" Hearing his voice but ignoring his words, Kagami glared at the careless swordsman.

"May's in the hospital."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You piece of shit!" Kagami turned her skin to what looked like stone, using a technique she was well known for, as Kaito drew his sword. "You almost killed her! You almost killed my friend!" As Kagami threw a punch that was harder than diamond, her fist made contact with Kaito's blade. Both of them remained unharmed.

Somehow, Kagami's arm felt weaker after that punch. She knew however, this was impossible, as nothing was stronger than the material her body was now made of. So why wasn't Kaito's sword broken? This technique would not work. As she turned from this hard material back to her soft skin, Kagami spoke in a much quieter voice to Kaito. "Is Akito alright?"

"He's fine," Kaito showed no sign of lying. "That guy heals quickly."

"That's good to know. I've been really mad at myself for what I did to him." Kagami smiled happily. "Now I can go all out without feeling bad!"

"Kick his ass, Kagami!" Nate yelled, obviously displeased with the fighters' hushed conversation.

"Compared to you, this guy's nothing."

"Do it for May!" All of her friends were cheering her on, giving Kagami the confidence she needed. She would definitely win this fight.

"Be careful, Kagami-San!"

"How do you plan to defeat me? How can you, Nara Kagami?" Obviously, Kaito was annoyed. Not waiting for a response, he decided to end the fight.

Nate's words, "Kick his ass, Kagami!" echoed in her head as Kagami dodged Kaito's sword. Again and again, she evaded using what Nate had taught her about Kenjutsu. Hikariko had said "Compared to you, this guy's nothing.", and he was right. Now effortlessly, Kagami evaded all attacks from the annoyed swordsman.

"Do it for May!" Kagami remembered Kagemaru's words as she readied her fists. _I never really did apply myself when it came to Taijutsu. _She thought now of what Sora had said. Not caring for his words, Kagami thought of what little skill the boy had displayed. Although she hated to admit it, even to herself, Sora was incredibly skilled at Taijutsu. Trying her best at Taijutsu, copying Sora, she began to attack almost recklessly. With thoughts of her friends helping her, Kagami defeated Kaito with just her fists.


	57. Sora Vs Hikariko

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Don't you respect me as much as you do Kagemaru?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why can't you fight me, like you did with him?" Hikariko thought carefully before answering Sora. He did not want to fight him, but he definitely did not want to offend him.

"Sora, I don't see any reason for us to fight." Trying another excuse, Hikariko was all the more aware of Sora's condition. With each sentence, the shorter boy had more trouble speaking. He was in no condition to be up and about, much less fight. "It was different with Kagemaru. We had a rivalry we needed to settle."

Sora tried to argue more, despite knowing full well he was in no condition to fight. He found it hard to even stand. He knew however, this was not the place to be discussing whether to fight or not. This was simply the place to fight. And yet, Sora found himself finally closing his eyes, and falling to the ground. He had no energy left.

Hikariko wouldn't let his friend hit the ground. He caught Sora before he hit the hard stone flooring. Holding the exhausted boy close, Hikariko knew his friend had tried his hardest. "That's enough, Sora." He said solemnly, as Sora slept into unconsciousness. "You've done more than enough to prove that you're strong."

The winner of this match, Hikariko, would be moving on to the finals. Who he was facing, was to be decided by the tournament's next match. Whether it was Kagami, or Nate, he didn't care. Hikariko cared only for his fight in the near future, one with a friend either way. As he carried a sleeping Sora away from the fighting area, the he wondered if Nate would finally show his true power.

The boy on Hikariko's back had an innocent face, one that hid all the pain that he had gone through. Thinking of this innocent face as he walked, Hikariko spoke to an unconscious Sora. "You're strong, Sora. Not physically, but in what really matters, you're stronger than me." He wanted to say more, but he was nearly choked by Sora's wandering hands, oblivious as he was asleep. He wanted to say a lot more, even if no one else was listening. _I love all of you guys, but the specific type of love I have for you is what keeps me from fighting you. I'm sorry. _Hikariko apologized, still unable to admit his innermost feelings to anyone.


End file.
